


La historia no contada

by Hadali23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Tony Stark, Avengers Family, Evil Voldemort (Harry Potter), F/M, Good Severus Snape, Happy Ending, Harry Potter is the best brother, Light Angst, Light Tragedy, M/M, Protective Harry Potter, Protective Natasha Romanov, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadali23/pseuds/Hadali23
Summary: Porque no hay amor más grande que el de un hermano.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s), Howard Stark/Maria Stark, Tony Stark & Harry Potter, Tony Stark/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> La historia de un Tony autista y su hermano Harry, un mago.

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.**

Es extraño como las cosas pueden cambiar de un momento a otro. A veces uno planea y al momento siguiente ocurre algo diferente. La vida no esta escrita e incluso los magos tienen limites para poder controlar cosas como el tiempo, las personas.

Es frustrante como ves que tus planes terminan arruinadas por otros.

Es mejor dejar que el mundo siga su curso, pero es tan…ni siquiera hay palabras para poder describir com uno se siente cuando las cosas toman otro camino.

Su plan era tan minucioso, tan perfecto, tan…exacto, y entonces llego alguien y solo…lo arruino por completo, o quizá no vio todas las variables.

Tampoco podía hacer nada una vez descubrió que había puntos que no tenia en mente, su jugada fue arruinada y todo gracias a un capricho, un descuido, una irresponsabilidad.

Los magos no tenían permitido entrometerse en asuntos no mágicos, en el mundo de los muggles, estaba prohibido.

Desde un principio todo estaba arruinado, todo era un error.

La linea Potter murió con el ultimo Lord de su casa, su linea terminó en el momento en que se sacrifico por un desconocido, por alguien que no era su sangre y fue un desperdicio porque incluso así, incluso cuando aquel mocoso no era descendiente suyo, aun así había heredado toda fortuna, muy lejos de sus manos, muy lejos de él.

Observo a los policías acordonar la casa, varias patrullas estacionadas impidiendo el paso, servicios sociales entró en escena pocas horas después, y lo perdió, su oportunidad se fue en aquel automóvil oscuro, el niño se fue con aquellos dos hombres de traje oscuro y semblante serio.

Perdió su ultima esperanza, perdió su boleto a la gloria.

Él ahora tenia un problema, el salvador del mundo mágico estaba desaparecido, Harry Potter pertenecía a los muggles.


	2. Realidad

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.**

Cuando Maria Stark bajo al comedor de su casa una mañana de agosto por su desayuno no espero encontrarse con la sorpresa de un bambineto verde en la mesa de vidrio, de hecho podría haberlo esperado, pero definitivamente no el ver a un pequeño niño de cabello azabache y piel blanca dormido al interior con una cobija blanca con pequeños caballos bordados en esta. No, no era lo que esperaba un 29 de agosto de 1981.

-¿Jarvis?

Un hombre de traje oscuro, cabello negro peinado hacia atrás apareció poco después de ser llamado.

-Señora

-¿Qué es esto?

Probablemente no fue la pregunta que quería formular, pero apenas podía comprender que un bebé que no era su hijo estaba a mitad de la sala durmiendo.

-Esta mañana dos personas de servicio social llegaron, el señor Stark los recibió y dejaron al niño aquí

Maria admitía, no era la respuesta que esperaba.

-¿Y Howard?-sus ojos aun puestos en el infante, casi temiendo que si dejaba de prestarle atención tal vez despertaría

-El señor salió temprano, una junta con los accionistas, el señor Stane paso por él pocos minutos después de que servicios sociales se fuera ¿traigo su desayuno?

Maria titubeo, volteo a ver al hombre, la duda era visible en su rostro y Jarvis casi quizo compadecer a la mujer, tomo una respiración profunda.

-No es mi lugar, y lamento mi atrevimiento paro al parecer el…niño es hijo del señor Stark, si me permite, iré por su desayuno

Tonta no era, e ingenua mucho menos, Maria sabia su esposo no era un santo, pero al menos hubiera querido que sus acciones permanecieran en silencio, que cada viernes que salía de casa pareciera como una salida de negocio o algo parecido, después de esto era imposible fingir que lo que sabia era real. Howard le engañaba.

Ni siquiera paso más de un año y ya tenia… _esto_.

Un suspiro resignado salió de sus labios, no es como si pudiera culpar al bebé de los errores de…su padre. Supuso su sueño de la familia perfecta que toda niña y mujer soñaban era imposible ya, casi sintió el enorme peso caer sobre ella, la verdad no podía ocultarse tras aquella banda invisible que tercamente insistió en ponerse.

Bueno, ahora tenia un niño más que ver, un niño más que cuidar…tal vez no fuera todo tan malo, Tony tendría un hermano con quien jugar, un alivio porque después de su embarazo era ya imposible darle un acompañante de juegos, quizá este bebé era…un pequeño milagro.

-¿Señora?

Jarvis ya estaba de regreso, en una bandeja de cerámica traía su taza de café, un vaso de jugo y un plato de manzana picada.

-¿Sabes acaso cual es el nombre del niño, Jarvis?

-Los documentos del menor el señor Stark se los llevo, lo siento señora Stark, temo que no conozco el nombre del niño

-No importa, lo descubriremos más adelante

-¿Señora qué…?

-No lo dejare aquí-Maria tomo el bambineto con cuidado-lo llevare arriba, le daré de comer a Tony, puedes traer un biberón para el niño, tendrá hambre cuando despierte, gracias Jarvis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios. n.n


	3. Mal

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.**

Todo padre espera que sus hijos nazcan bien. Tan saludables y estables como uno mismo. La idea de que éste enfermo o le falte alguna extremidad es aterrador, mas no improbable. Siendo Maria una mujer mayor y tras varios embarazos sin éxito el hecho de que diera a luz a Tony a su edad era casi un milagro, aun más si se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

Lastima, no todas las enfermedades podían diagnosticarse tan fácilmente.

La primera vez que Maria sospecho que Tony no estaba bien fue un mes después de haber recibido a Harry, el pequeño y ella jugaban en el piso de la sala, Maria lanzaba una pequeña pelota de hule y Harry la regresaba, la risa infantil se escuchaba en toda la sala. Cuando la mujer volteo a ver a su hijo, Tony permanecía quieto en la misma posición de como le dejo, envuelto en aquel saco amarillo observando con atención (tal vez demasiada), la pequeña esfera brillante sobre su cabeza del pequeño parque que le habían comprado.

Probablemente debió sospechar al segundo día después de haber sido dada de alta, Tony no lloraba cuando tenia hambre, o cuando había llenado el pañal, o por cualquier motivo, era un niño tranquilo y callado, demasiado en su opinión. Y probablemente fueron las palabras de Howard, o los halagos que tenia cuando alguna visita llegaba a verles que le segó, pero debió saber que algo no estaba bien.

Los problemas de celos entre Harry y su hijo por fortuna no aparecieron, todo lo contrario, en realidad Harry adoraba a Tony y viceversa. Quizá cuando el más grande estaba con su hijo era las únicas veces en que le prestaba atención a alguien que no fuera aquella esfera o su chupón rojo.

Debió haberlo sabido, su intuición jamas se equivocaba, pero los halagos eran casi imposible de ignorar que terminó pasando lo pequeños signos. Su pequeña burbuja que tanto deseaba con desesperación tener, su cuento de hadas donde Howard no salía cada viernes por la noche, donde Harry y Tony eran sus hijos perfectos, donde ella era la esposa y madre perfecta…fue su primer error.

Cuanto Tony cumplió seis meses fue imposible no preocuparse, los chismes corrían rápido, su hijo no tenia aquella curiosidad que todo niño a su edad tenia. Apenas se movía, apenas hacia otra cosa que no fuera estar recostado y entretenerse con su chupete o su esfera…Maria no pudo continuar fingiendo y no tuvo otra opción que ir al pediatra.

Fue, su segundo error.

El diagnostico en Tony terminó siendo la ultima gota que necesito para romper aquella pequeña ilusión. Howard probablemente fue el más afectado. La distinción entre Harry y Tony comenzó.

Maria jamas negaría que amaba su hijo a pesar de todo, pero tras el diagnostico y las acciones de Howard no tuvo mucho problema para ignorar el cariño que comenzó a tener en Harry, convirtiéndose en odio, rencor y celos por el trato que recibía de su esposo. Y puede que hubiera ignorado eso, si no fuera porque Howard terminó arruinándolo con su decisión final.

Tony no heredaría nada cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad, en realidad Tony apenas figuraría en el apellido Stark, Harry, Harry seria quien obtendría todo, atención, cariño, educación y renombre, quien heredaría todo como el primogénito de los Stark, quien seria el único hijo a los ojos de Howard.

La impotencia fue su enemigo, Maria lloró toda la noche tras el anuncio de sus esposo…su resentimiento con Harry se mantuvo apenas en lo aceptable, y hubiera crecido, si no fuera porque el niño a pesar de todo aun adoraba a su hermano menor, eso quizá fue lo único que le salvo del odio completo de Maria, su inocencia, su amor.

Tony era un niño diferente al resto, un niño especial, un niño con suerte porque a pesar de estar escondido, encerrado en la enorme mansión, aun tuvo el privilegio de contar con los mejores doctores, los mejores terapeutas, lo mejor para lo que tenia.

Tony Stark fue diagnosticado con un Trastorno de Espectro Autista, o como era conocido, TEA, una afección neurológica y de desarrollo que afecta el comportamiento de una persona, como interactúa con otros, como se comunica y aprende. Algo que según Howard, un Stark no podía padecer. Un mal que Tony pago por algún pecado de Maria, según su padre, o un pecado que su padre cometía, según Maria. Fuera lo que sea, las únicas personas que continuaron con Tony incondicionalmente fueron Jarivs, y por supuesto, su hermano mayor, Harry Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	4. Hermanos

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.**

-Tony, mira

Harry no recordaba la ultima vez que su padre se encontró en casa, tal vez hace un mes, o dos…desde que la empresa de su padre comenzó a crecer y las demandas por sus productos incrementaron a causa de las guerras internas y otros conflictos en el mundo, él podía contar con los dedos de su mano cuantas veces lo había visto, a ellos, Howard y Maria.

Su padre se la pasaba viajando entre las diferentes fabricas que tenia en el país mientras Maria iba a todas esas galas y fiestas sociales para mantener el nombre Stark en “alto”, alejando la atención del hijo “bastardo” de Howard y el defecto de su único hijo.

Si, en lo últimos años cuando los doctores, terapeutas y especialistas aseguraron que el progreso de su hermano era bastante grande pero no suficiente para Howard y Maria, bueno, de su padre supo al inicio, dejo de ver a Tony como su hijo predilecto, en cambio Maria…su pensamiento cambio, resignada a que su hijo jamas estaría sano como el resto.

En opinión a Harry, Tony era un genio, incluso sabia, era mucho más listo que él y no mentía, lo supo en el momento en que una tarde cuando Jarvis le ayudaba a comprender los libros que su padre le había dejado sobre ingeniería y física, ese día su hermano presto atención a algo mas que no fuera su esfera brillante.

Tony era un genio en ingeniería y nadie además de Jarvis y él lo habían visto. El sistema de circuitos que construyo desde cero a los tres años, aquel que por mucho que intento explicarle a su padre _él no lo había hecho_ , fue el comienzo.

Su hermano podía no hablar claramente como el resto, podría no ser un buen corredor o atender cuando otros pedían, pero sin duda Harry sabia no era tonto, o idiota como Obadiah y muchos otros socios de su padre pensaban. Tony era un niño especial, muy especial y por eso lo amaba. Bueno, no solo por eso claro esta, era su hermano pequeño al fin y al cabo, su único compañero de juegos, la única familia que podía comprender lo que es no ser aceptado como era.

Hubo tantas veces, incontables ya, en el que su padre le reprochaba por no crear inventos increíbles cuando lo llevaba a la oficina o a su taller como cuando lo hacia cuando no se encontraba en casa, pero estaba cansado de repetir la verdad tantas veces que sencillamente a la tercera vez que su padre le dijo _no mientas_ y _deja de inventar cosas_ , él dejo de mostrar los logros que su hermano realizó.

Howard obviamente se molesto, y poco a poco dejo de ser el niño deseado para ser su hijo y ya, un pequeño nivel mas arriba del que Tony gozaba aparentemente. Y por un momento estaba bien, no le importo realmente dejar de ser el niño maravilla, no hasta que en su sexto cumpleaños comenzó a experimentar cosas raras. La primera y única vez que lo mencionó a su padre fue la ultima que lo hizo, aprendió que todo aquello que su padre no entendiera era imposible e irreal para él.

Jarvis guardo su secreto, y solo usaba aquella extraña habilidad que tenia cuando eran solo Tony y él, su hermano parecía adorar las luces brillantes que lograba crear, especialmente rojas, su hermano amaba el color rojo.

-Más

Harry rió, se concentró deseando que las luces aparecieran, eran como pequeños fuegos artificiales explotando en silencio al rededor de su hermano mientras éste trataba de atraparlas, un pequeño juego que ambos amaban.

Tony no hablaba, o al menos no para todo aquel que no fuera su hermano y su mayordomo, las únicas personas con las que convivía mayormente, las únicas a las que podía identificar como importantes, como familia.

-Joven Harry-Jarvis apareció en la puerta de su habitación-es hora de la comida

-Claro, gracias Jarvis, vamos Tony, hay que comer

Con 8 años Harry podía decir, era un niño mucho mas maduro y responsable de aquellos que conocía, cuidaba de su hermano, la ayudaba a vestirse, le ayudaba a comer, le ayudaba a bañarse incluso y tal vez si le preguntaran a Jarvis, si no fuera por el hombre, muy seguramente el chico habría tenido que convertirse en el “padre” de su propio hermano.

Con movimientos torpes Harry ayudo a su hermano a levantarse, sus manos unidas mientras lo guiaba fuera de la habitación y rumbo a la sala.

-Un paso a la vez ¿recuerdas?

Bajar las escaleras era un trabajo cansado, como si su hermano no tuviera suficiente con el TEA, aparentemente también tenia un problema en su corazón, no tenia idea de que era, su padre jamás le dijo (Maria menos incluso si le preguntara) y Jarvis no tenia permiso para ello, solo sabia provocaba que Tony se cansara más rápido que una persona normal, pero de nuevo su hermano no era normal, era especial.

-¿Qué hay de comer?

-Sopa de verdura y pollo con ensalada verde

-Se oye rico ¿no crees Tony?

Jarvis cargo al más pequeño instalándolo en aquella silla especial que tenían, a diferencia de otros niños Tony era muy inquieto, demasiado que apenas podía permanecer en un solo lugarpor tanto tiempo.

-Eso es joven Tony, solo será un momento

Los especialistas decían, Tony bien podría tener hiperactividad, algo que incrementaba con el tiempo y temían que llegando a un cierto punto seria difícil poder controlarle, tal vez incluso sufriría de insomnio ante toda la energía que tenia.

-Deja te ayuda Tony, podrás comer tú solo el guisado

La conexión que existía entre ambos hermanos Jarvis juraría jamas había visto algo así, incluso diría que si esta pudiera verse seria como un hilo grueso entrecruzo de color dorado y verde, fuerte e irrompible, solido. Temía el día en que el señor Stark decidiera cumplir su promesa de enviar a Harry a un internado para que iniciara sus estudios de ingeniería, algo que en su opinión el chico apenas estaba interesado, más preocupado por su hermano, un problema que si su padre se enteraba mas temprano que tarde alejaría a ambos niños.

-¿Qué dices Tony, vamos afuera a jugar después de comer?

Cuando el plato de sopa estuvo vacío los primeros signos de que Tony estaba inquieto se presentaron, poco se podía hacer cuando se ponía de mal humor y, por mucho que Harry le cuidara no era capaz de calmarle como Jarvis solía hacerlo, la ultima vez su hermano le golpeo accidentalmente.

-Esta bien, solo termina tu comida y Jarvis te bajara, lo prometo

Los berrinches sucedían después de cada comida, un hecho difícil de tratar cuando su padre estaba en casa, Harry en realidad odiaba cuando su padre regresaba de viaje porque Tony no la pasaba muy bien. Howard tenia poca paciencia y tendía a gritarle a su hermano, inclusola mayoría de las veces le castigaba algo que Tony no entendía siempre.

-Esta bien, vamos te bajare ¿bien?

-Joven Harry…

-Esta bien Jarvis, Tony solo odia estar restringido ¿verdad?

Quitó el seguro que sujetaba a su hermano, retiro la mesita y…sí, Jarvis temía el día en que el pequeño Harry se fuera de casa. Observo al joven Tony bajar solo para subir a la silla donde su hermano se encontraba, sentarse a su lado y…sonrió divertido.

-Eres un niño grande, puedes comer por tu cuenta

Harry sonrió, cortando un pedazo de pollo antes de ofrecérselo a su hermano, Tony era un niño mimado por él, y no es que pudiera quejarse, le gustaba cuidarle, algo que su padre o Maria no hacían y lo cual era muy triste.

-Ahí tienes, ves ¿esta rico?

-Rico, esta rico

-Si, Jarvis y la señora Ana lo prepararon para nosotros

-Para nosotros, para nosotros

-Debo corregirle joven Harry, pero fue Ana quien preparo todo, yo solo me limite a servirle

-Claro que no, después de todo eres quien se encarga de cultivar los vegetales ¿lo olvidas?

-Harry a jugar

-Juraremos después de comer, en la tarde, si

Eso pareció alegrar a Tony, Harry vio aquel brillo en sus ojos chocolate, el amaba a su hermano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	5. Odio

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.**

La mañana del 31 de julio en su onceavo cumpleaños Harry podía decir ya sabia lo que encontraría en la sala, montones y montones de cajas de obsequios de cumpleaños que su padre habría comprado para él, uno más que el año anterior como disculpa por no poder asistir.

Pero esa no era una preocupación o algún resentimiento que tuviera, eso significaba que Tony podría tener un regalo más para él, material para construir cualquier invento que guardara en esa cabeza suya.

Era como cualquier cumpleaños más, solo que no fue así.

Una carta dirigida a él, la dirección estaba muy detallada en el reverso del sobre color manila con un extraño sello de cera que lo sellaba.

Un colegio aparentemente, Ilvermorny. Un Colegio de Magia y Hechicería…ridículo.

-Feliz cumpleaños joven Harry

La carta quedo olvidada en la mesa de café, su atención puesta ahora en su hermano quien parecía todo menos que feliz por ser despertado tan temprano, aun podía ver el rastro de sueño en su rostro, sonrió.

-Buenos días Jarvis, gracias, Buenos días Tony ¿dormiste bien?

Su hermano podría tener 10 años o más y aun se comportaría como un niño menor de su edad, le escucho gemir disgustado una vez Jarvis lo bajo de sus brazos, Tony se acercó a donde él se encontraba recostando su cabeza en sus piernas y cerrando sus ojos listo para volver a dormir.

Era su culpa, había escuchado tantas veces a los terapeutas decir respecto a lo infantil que su hermano solía ser en sus sesiones, pero en su opinión era lo menos que podía hacer cuando ni siquiera sus padres apenas y se preocupaban por él, solo presentándose cuando eran requeridos en la ciudad.

-¿Tony?

Aquella carta recibida esa mañana y la cual había olvidado por completo de su existencia ahora se encontraba en las traviesas manos de su hermano quien parecía atraído por el sello rojo de esta.

-¿Ha-rry?

-Es una carta-mencionó-al parecer es para mi…

Tony era inteligente, y Harry era la única persona con la que tenia suficiente confianza para interactuar más que con el resto, su hermano observó el sobre unos momentos más antes de dejarla a un lado e ir por el libro de química que Howard le había obsequiado esta vez a Harry.

Por experiencia Harry sabia su hermano no sabia leer, pero le gustaba cuando él lo hacia, revelando los secretos que los libros guardaban, juraba, en todo los ejercicios que realizaba, la lectura era uno en los que más se esforzaba y por lo tanto en la que corría mayor peligro. Su desesperación por comunicarse era tanta que había momentos en los que llegaba a lastimarse a si mismo, momentos como ese eran los que Harry odiaba, lo ultimo que deseaba es que Tony sufriera.

_Sr Harry Stark_

_Habitación sencilla roja_

_301-S Unname St_

_Malibú California_

_Querido Sr. Stark,_

_Nos complace informarle que a sido aceptado al Colegio Ilvermorny de Magia y Hechicería._

_Encontrara la lista de los libros y material necesario adjuntos._

_Comenzamos el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su confirmación a mas tardar el 31 de julio._

Eso era hoy mismo lo cual en su opinión era algo bastante absurdo, no es como si pudiera decidir de un momento a otro y mucho menos tomando en cuanto que era más probable que su padre rechazara esto.

_Cordialmente,_

_Amelia Sayre_

_Directora adjunta_

Suspiró, debía admitir estaba algo confundido, la magia no existía ¿cierto? lo que hacia no era otra cosa que…honestamente no tenia idea y probablemente esto explicaba muchas cosas, a pesar de ello no podía ir. Y no tenia nada que ver con Howard en todo caso, sino que no podía permitirse irse y dejar a su hermano aquí solo.

-Tony ¿quieres ir por pastel?

Harry odiaba los Lunes, y lamentablemente su cumpleaños no pudo caer en un día como un sábado, o domingo. La terapeuta de Tony llegó puntual como cada Lunes a las nueve, y una hora después su profesor de Literatura, contaba los minutos hasta que diera las tres cuando finalmente sus clases terminaban y sabia su hermano estaría libre.

-Es muy probable que el chico deba ser internado en una clínica, se a retrasado en su desarrollo y por lo que supe pronto su hermano entrara al programa universitario para niños genios

Permaneció quieto escuchando tras la puerta de la habitación de Tony.

-El señor Stark pretende enviar a su hijo primeramente el próximo ciclo, eso es correcto ¿tan mal esta el joven Tony?

-No es grave, pero en la clínica podríamos vigilarle mejor, además su madre lo solicitó

Harry pudo sentir como su corazón se detenía, el aire quedo atorado en sus pulmones, sus ojos se nublaron, él negó. No podían llevarse a su hermano, no podían alejarlo de casa, Maria no podía ser tan cruel.

-Comprendo

-Hablare con el señor Stark para ponernos de acuerdo y comenzar con los cambios, si comenzamos en estos días será más fácil la transición, justo a tiempo antes de que su hermano ingrese a la universidad

-Por supuesto, estaré al pendiente

-Con permiso, señor Jarvis

La mirada que su mayordomo le lanzo una vez la terapeuta se fue dijo más de lo que Harry esperaba. El resto de la semana paso pegado a su hermano, listo ya para recibir algún golpe o reclamo ante su hostigamiento, eso jamas sucedió, Tony parecía saber que algo andaba mal.

Cuando su padre y Maria finalmente llegaron a casa Howard no tardo en llamarlo a su despacho, aquel al que tenia prohibido entrar sin permiso.

-El MIT tiene un programa especial para chicos como tu Harry, iniciaras en septiembre

-¿Y Tony?

-Supongo que Maria no lo mencionó, tu hermano ira a una clínica, lo podrán cuidar mejor que aquí, después de todo tanto Jarvis como Ana ya no están en edad para cuidar de tu hermano como deberían

-¡Lo haré yo!

-No seas ridículo Harry, Anthony apenas y puede caminar solo-Howard sonrió-descuida, es una de las mejores clínicas del país, él estará bien y podrás visitarle en vacaciones

-Pero…

-Esta decidido, te sugiero que si tanto lo amas le ayudes en esto, lo ultimo que necesito es un berrinche más de su parte, eso es todo, fuera

Harry dudaba su padre era un tonto, pero tras tantos años no podía negar que era ciego, o solo ignorante. Cuando Maria estaba en casa apenas y podía ver a su hermano, no tenia permitido acercarse a él, Maria no quería que su hijo se juntara con _bastardos_ , como le llamaba.

Dos días desde que su padre y Maria habían llegado y un hombre se presentó una mañana en su casa, vestía una gabardina oscura y un sombrero de copa a juego, tal vez si hubiera llegado un día antes las cosas habrían ido bien…a quien engañaba. La noche pasada fue imposible ignorar la pelea entre su padre y Maria, el tema de siempre, él.

Las palabras como magia, hechizos, pócimas, brujas y magos fueron suficiente para que Howard explotara y corriera al…profesor de pociones, el mago George McMillan. Cabe decir, Harry se alegraba, y al mismo tiempo no, tal vez si su padre no hubiera armado un escándalo y aceptado aquella oportunidad probablemente el hecho de estar lejos de casa, de su hermano, hubiera sido mucho más fácil, no fue el caso.

Adiós magia. Adiós Tony. Hola universidad.

El 31 de agosto Harry vio como su padre y uno de los doctores de aquella clínica fantasma se llevaban a su hermano. Le importó poco el lema de su padre de _Los Stark son hombres de hierro y por lo tanto no lloran_ , incluso después de no tener más lagrimas él no podía dejar de llorar, podía recordar los gritos y llamados de Tony por él, podía recordar como peleó y pataleó por que le soltaran y se pregunto si realmente era una clínica especializada para personas como su hermano o era un invento de su padre y se trataba de un lugar completamente diferente del que decía ser.

Verdad o no apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar, su hermano estaba lejos de su alcance y él subía a un avión rumbo a Massachusetts.

Fue la primera vez que Harry odio a su padre, odio a Maria y odio su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	6. Cambios

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.**

Harry cumplía 14 años cuando volvió a ver a su hermano, y lo que vio, lo espantó. Podía recordar, Tony no era tan delgado, su cabello era mucho más suave y brilloso, sus ojos tenían aquella chispa de curiosidad e inteligencia, y apenas cumplía 10 años.

El chico frente a él no era el Tony que recordaba, no era el hermano que tuvo.

La presentación frente a los medios fue un escándalo, podía recordar cuando los flashes se dispararon y las preguntas resonaron en la habitación, fue imposible olvidar cuando su hermano perdió el control, cuando comenzó a gritar y agitarse, cuando golpeó a los de seguridad, cuando golpeó a Howard, cuando golpeó a Maria, cuando se abrazo a él.

Las palabras de Jarvis volvieron a su memoria cuando eso sucedió y supo, aquel lazo invisible que tanto Ana como Jarvis insistían en recordarle que existía, era real, era cierto. Pudo ver lo que la gente diría, _los hilos que unían a las almas_ , un hilo dorado y verde esmeralda se enrollaba uniéndolos, cubriéndoles, protegiéndoles, aquel lazo de hermandad era tan fuerte que ni mil años podrían deshacerlo.

El recuerdo de Howard gritando furioso ante el escándalo provocado se revivía día con día, la primera ocasión que Harry tuvo el valor y se enfrento a su padre, la primera de muchas más. Jarvis no estaba ya para protegerles, Ana tampoco, estaban solos, los hermanos Stark, Tony y Harry, los dos contra el mundo.

Podía recordar aquella noche, cuando se sintió más libre que nunca, cuando empaco sus cosas en una maleta al mismo tiempo que preparaba otra para su hermano, salir a media noche y huir, no podía creer la suerte que tuvieron, Tony confiaba en él a pesar de todo. Estuvieron solos el resto de las vacaciones de verano, días difíciles, pero jamas se arrepentiría de su decisión.

Howard apareció en la puerta de la habitación que rentaba una semana antes del inicio de clases, Harry temió un nuevo enfrentamiento, cual fue su sorpresa el recibir un sobre con dinero, una mirada vacía e indiferente y la tira de materias del próximo ciclo escolar. Ningún intercambio de palabras, la suficiente atención para verificar que estuviera vivo y eso fue todo, ni siquiera pregunto por su hermano (no es que lo esperara).

Fue un año difícil, maldición fue el peor ultimo año de su vida universitaria, no solo era soportar las burlas y el acoso de sus compañeros mayores, también eran las golpizas por proteger a su hermano. Y habría sido un martirio, si Tony no hubiera conocido a James Rhodes, un chico de primer año el cual tenia planeado enlistarse en el ejercito tras cursar la mitad de una carrera, en este caso Ingeniería.

La primera vez que Harry vio a James temió que fuera otro matón, por fortuna, y sorpresa suya el chico tomo asiento junto a Tony y le ayudo con un…proyecto que su hermano había estado trabajando por días y noches.

-¿Qué hiciste?

Fue la primer pregunta que se le vino a la mente cuando la cosa esa pareció cobrar vida emitiendo una luz azul.

-Había un problema con un cable, él ya lo tenia pero era algo difícil de colocar-James le observo-eres el chico Stark ¿cierto?

-Harry Stark, él es mi hermano Tony…gracias, honestamente trate de ayudarle pero soy un asco en ingeniería y…la ultima vez me golpeó por arruinar su trabajo

-Eso escuche, tienes las peores calificaciones de tu generación ¿no es así?

No era burla, y si lo fuera poco le importaba a Harry, se encogió de hombros.

-Howard insiste en que estudie ingeniería

-Entiendo…es decir, en realidad no, pero…puedo coincidir con tu pensamiento

-¿Tu padre también te obligó?

-Mi madre, ella…no quiere que entre al ejercito

-Comprendo

-Si, es…difícil, pero supongo que tener a mi padre apoyándome es mejor que nada, lo siento no…

-Descuida, por lo general ya estoy acostumbrado

Ambos guardaron silencio, la atención de Harry rápidamente se enfoco en su hermano cuando Tony tomo uno de sus libros de Física 4 y se lo mostró a James.

-Quiere que le leas-explicó-parece que le caiste bien, no muchas personas logran eso

-No puedo entender porque-James sonreía, abriendo el libro donde su hermano le indicaba-creo que es un genio

-Tony es el genio de la familia-y Harry no podría estar más orgulloso-aunque Howard y Maria no lo ven

-Mejor, así puede disfrutar lo que le gusta sin presión

James Rhodey fue…el primer amigo de los hermanos Stark, la primer persona que se acercó sin juzgarles u ofenderles, dispuesto a ayudar a Harry cuando no podía quedarse con Tony.

-Tenia una hermana, pero ella…enfermo, murió cuando era joven

-Lo lamento

-Sabes, a veces me pongo a pensar que tal vez si le hubiera prestado mayor atención me habría dado cuenta que estaba enferma

-Tenias 10 años

-Si…y estaba celoso porque era la bebé de la casa-negó-no importa

-No había forma de que supieras que estaba enferma, tu lo dijiste

-Supongo, Tony me recuerda a ella sabes, tiene ese brillo en sus ojos, tantas ideas acumuladas en su mente…es una lastima que no quieras inscribirle

-Tony es un genio, pero no tuvo la misma educación que yo, seria difícil que le aceptaran sin un certificado de primaria o incluso secundaria, ademas, no quiero que Howard lo sepa, si supiera la verdad…Tony no seria feliz y no quiero eso

-Lo dices como si tu padre fuera…malo

-Tenia 11 años cuando me fui de casa y Howard envió a mi hermano a…una clínica, no lo vi por 3 años y cuando regreso…sea donde lo enviara yo sé que lo maltrataron, sé que es imposible evitarle dolor, pero al menos quiero que no sea por personas conscientes de ello

-Lo siento

-No pondré en peligro a mi hermano, y supongo que de cierta forma Howard agradece que lo trajera conmigo-resopló-se ahorra dinero “desperdiciado”

-Me cuesta creer que haya gente tan…ignorante

-¿En serio?

-No, pero no puedo pensar como tus padre no…se preocupan

-Se preocupan por lo que la gente dirá de ellos, a mi me da igual

-Al menos Tony te tiene a ti

-Soy lo único que necesita

-No lo dudo, eres un buen hermano Harry

-El mejor Harry, hermano

James y Harry sonrieron.

-Y tu eres el mejor hermanito menor que pude haber tenido Tony

Al final del año la preocupación de Harry por encontrar un lugar donde quedarse se perdió cuando James llegó con una maleta en mano y unos folletos en la otra.

-Son especializaciones para Ciencia, Tecnología e Ingeniería ¿qué dices?

El sobre con dinero llegaba puntual como cada mes, y una vez Harry le mencionó a Howard de la especialización que tomaría, el próximo sobre fue mucho más grande de los anteriores, suficiente dinero como para tres meses.

-Wow-James miro con sorpresa y pánico la cantidad de dinero-tu padre debe estar bastante entusiasmado o desesperado

-Él solo quiere que sea el mejor…me preguntó si habría visto mis notas finales

La mirada esmeralda paso del dinero a su hermano y viceversa.

-¿Harry?

-Creo…tengo una idea

Vivir solos no era tan diferente a cuando eran niños, y era la oportunidad perfecta para que, tanto Harry como Tony tuvieran la oportunidad de sus vidas. Harry se inscribió a la especialización, sin embargo en los documentos a quien puso fue a su hermano, estudios desde casa fue su elección, y mientras su hermano aprovechaba su lugar él se encontró en la búsqueda de aquel mundo mágico, de aquel colegio.

-Debe ser una broma

-¿Por qué?

-La magia no existe

Harry se limito a sonreír, la risa de Tony se escuchó.

-Creo que no esta de acuerdo con tu opinión

-No cuenta-James se quejó-Tony siempre te apoya

-Claro, es mi hermano

Harry tenia 18 años cuando comenzó su educación magia en el Colegio Ilvermorny de magia y hechicería. Mismo año en que Tony terminó aquella especialización ante la fabricación de su primer robot de nombre U, cuando James logró enlistarse en el ejercito y cuando Maria y Howard Stark fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico un 16 de septiembre 1998. Cuando ambos hermanos quedaron huérfanos oficialmente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	7. Enlistamiento

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.**

La ventisca de hielo cubría el área, la temperatura descendía unos grados más si era posible y apenas se podía ver más allá de dos metros.

-¿Qué es eso?

La pequeña abertura en el suelo helado debía medir cinco metros de diámetro a lo mucho.

-Es por eso que le llamamos señor, creemos que lo encontramos

Un pedazo de metal circular se podía apreciar aun cubierto de hiel los colores rojos y azules sobresaltaban y la estrella blanca al centro brillaba ante el reflejo de la luz de las linternas.

Pasaba un mes desde su cumpleaños cuando descubrió la cruda verdad oculta. Mañana seria la graduación en Ilvermorny y tenia un problema que arreglar, uno que le daría un dolor de cabeza.

Quizo que fuera público, quizo que todo el mundo viera lo que aquel hombre había causado, los flashes de las cámaras brillaban mientras Stane era escoltado fuera de las instalaciones de Industrias Stark custodiado por cuatro oficiales. Observando desde la oficina que alguna vez fue de Howard pudo apreciar la escena, no se inmuto ante la mirada que Obadiah le lanzó, incluso si no podía verle era seguro sabia que estaba ahí, viendo su caída, su derrota. Nada que él tuviera que ver.

Volteó a ver a su hermano, sentado en la silla de piel oscura entretenido con el teclado que la computadora hizo aparecer, si, en estos dos últimos años James y él descubrieron que el piano era una ayuda para Tony, lo relajaba cuando se encontraba ansioso. Sonrió, con Obadiah encerrado era un peligro menos para su hermano.

-Ey Tony ¿vamos mañana a una fiesta?

La magia para Harry fue…como un milagro una vez descubrió como era, algunos hechizos eran útiles para poder ayudar a Tony, y aunque lamentablemente el mundo mágico no había logrado encontrar una cura para ciertas enfermedades no-mags, como la de su hermano, tenían más avances y mejores herramientas para ayudarle.

Entre ellos un medicamento que le ayudaba a disminuir ciertos problemas de salud que aparecían con el TEA, menos dañinos para su organismo y más eficaces. Tony dormía 8 horas diaria finalmente después de solo dormir 3 o 4 (si tenia suerte).

-¿Tony?

Lograr que su hermano volviera a ganar aquella confianza que solía tener antes de que fuera llevado lejos de la mansión continuaba siendo un trabajo de cada día, pero sabia, finalmente lo lograría.

-Vamos, es hora de comer

-Hora de comer. Hora de comer

-Si, asi es

Antes de salir de la oficina recordó poner un hechizo que haría que el ruido del exterior no fuera un problema para su hermano, se dirigieron a la cafetería de la oficina, la nueva rutina estaba siendo aceptada por Tony mejor de lo que esperaba, pero continuaba vigilándole por si acaso.

El saludo de los trabajadores cuando pasaban era bienvenido, todos ahí parecían adorar a su hermano, claro, una vez ves la inteligencia que guardaba es obvio que muy pocos podrían opinar mal de él, convenencieros tal vez, pero ya llegarían a quererle por quien era y no solo por atraer su atención (lo cual fallaban enormemente).

-¿Lo mismo de siempre, señor Stark?

Harry realmente odiaba eso, pero que podía hacer.

-Si Martha, por favor y…

-Una gelatina de fresa para el señor Tony-la mujer, una señora de edad promedio le sonrío comprensivamente y le paso aquella bandeja roja especial para su hermano

-Gracias

-En cualquier momento, disfruta tu comida Tony

Harry descubrió, cuando su hermano comenzaba un nuevo proyecto era muy difícil poder detenerle, por eso temía los días en que despertaba y lo encontraba inmerso sobre algún libro o su cuaderno, aquel con imágenes de Fenix que le había obsequiado en su ultimo cumpleaños, era muy inusual que ahora lo viera sin este, los Fenix encantados en la tapa parecían hipnotizar en su hermano.

Entonces, tres días después desde que Tony había dormido Harry pensó seriamente en obligarle a dormir, no literalmente, pero si ofrecerle una taza de té y poner unas gotas de _sueño sin sueño_ , no es que le agradara tampoco la idea.

-Tony debes dormir

Su hermano negó sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla de la tableta, Harry tomo una respiración profunda guardando la calma.

-Si, hay que dormir, debes dormir

Sabia cuando debía y no presionar, si a la segunda vez que su hermano negaba él debía encontrar otra forma de convencerle sin provocar que se angustiara. Observó el trabajo, tal vez obtuvo un titulo en ingeniería, pero continuaba muy por detrás de lo que su hermano sabia, suspiró.

-Muy bien, un rato más

Era difícil saber cuan inteligente Tony podía ser, Harry jamas negó la inteligencia de su hermano, lo consideraba un genio, sin embargo no fue hasta que terminó su ultimo trabajo que sus palabras cobraron un nuevo significado.

-¿Esto es real?

James observaba en silencio la pantalla frente a él.

-Una semana sin dormir, si, es real

“Un gusto conocerle coronel Rhodey”

-¿Rhodey?

-No me veas a mi, Tony es quien lo creo, apenas puedo comprender la mitad de los algoritmos

-Una IA-Rhodey sonrió-increíble ¿tiene un nombre?

La sonrisa de Harry mostraba cariño y nostalgia.

“Mi creador me nombro J.A.R.V.I.S.”

-JARVIS ¿qué no es…?

-No

Rhodey no insistió, sonrió divertido, sus ojos desviándose a donde el castaño dormía.

-Te dije que era increíble

-Y yo te dije que era un genio

Apenas un año desde que Industrias Stark se retiro del mercado de armas, un año desde que comenzó a entrar en la producción de energía limpia, seis meses desde que se posiciono en el primer lugar del mercado, con dobles ganancias de las que jamas se habían visto.

Tres meses desde que el mundo pudo ver a Tony con otros ojos además del niño enfermo a como Howard lo había catalogado. Tres doctorados en un mes eran imposibles de lograr si no tenias el nombre de Anthony Stark y Harry estaba orgulloso de él.

_Señor, su cita con el director Fury es a las tres esta tarde_

-Gracias señorita Potts

El hombre de piel oscura vestía una gabardina negra y un parche cubría su ojo izquierdo, elevó una ceja, no era tonto, su padre muchas veces le habló de él y su…organización.

-Si viene para solicitar que restablezca los pagos para SHIELD, pierde su tiempo, Industrias Stark se apartó de las armas hace un año como bien sabe

-En realidad, no venia por eso

La curiosidad no era un problema, combinando la magia con la tecnología algo que tanto Tony como él se habían encargado de trabajar era la razón por la que se posicionaron tan rápido en el primer lugar en el mercado, algo que no pensaba renunciar.

-Usted dirá

-Queremos que trabaje para nosotros

Fue imposible no burlarse.

-¿Yo? ¿En SHIELD? ni siquiera podrían pagarme

-Somos conscientes de eso, lo queremos como un consultor

-¿Consultor de armas tal vez?

-Señor Stark…

-Lo que Howard haya acordado con usted señor Fury, ya no es mi problema, como dije, Industrias Stark a dejado las armas

-Es importante

-No

Era joven eso era verdad, pero no ingenuo. Encargarse de su hermano a temprana edad le obligo a crecer más rápido que otros niños, no es que le molestara, pero aprendió que los adultos siempre tenían algo oculto tras una solicitud como la de Fury, nadie pedía que trabajara para ellos de gratis y nadie era tan tonto para aceptar un trabajo sin paga.

-Seguro quisiera discutirlo con su hermano tal vez

El golpe en su escritorio tiro algunos objetos de éste.

-Ni Tony ni yo trabajaremos para SHIELD, y eso es una promesa señor Fury

Odiaba que las personas trataran a Tony como un tonto, que lo creyeran ingenuo o idiota.

-Creí que tomaban las desiciones en conjunto

-Y yo creí que SHIELD tenia mejores formas de convencer que aprovechándose de la gente

-Fue una buena platica señor Stark

La orden de restricción se emitió al día siguiente, si Fury o alguno de sus agentes se acercaba a su hermano estaría tras las rejas más pronto de lo que podría decir SHIELD.

-Lo sobreproteges

-No sabes lo que yo de ellos

-Harry…

-SHIELD no usara a mi hermano como su gallina de los huevos de oro, Rhodey, no lo permitiré

-¿Y qué opina él?-Rhodey suspiró al no tener una respuesta-deberías decirle, no es tonto y lo sabes

-Después, cuando haya descansado

-¿Nuevo proyecto?

-Es algo nuevo, como un robot o…algo así

-¿Algo así?

-Parece una armadura, no lo sé

-¿No lo has visto?

Harry gruñó.

-Tony le ordeno a JARVIS cerrar su taller y me prohibió el paso

“El maestrosTony esta bien de salud, maestro Harry”

-¿Tu hermano te corrió de su taller? ¿Qué hiciste?

-Aparentemente, atosigarlo

“A comido y dormido en sus horarios”

Rhodey rió, ambos sabían Harry no estaba realmente molesto, todo lo contrario, el orgullo que sentía por su hermano era incomparable, quizá en un futuro ya no necesitaría de él lo cual…era algo a lo que no podía hacerse a la idea.

-A mejorado

-Más rápido de lo que me gustaría

Estaba orgulloso, Harry lo estaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	8. Protección

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.**

_¿Quién es Iron man?_

La primera vez que vio el titular Harry casi se ahoga con un pedazo de manzana, apenas se recuperó bajo rápidamente al taller. La armadura roja y dorada le dió la bienvenida, su hermano dormía en el sillón rojo que se encontraba ahí.

-JARVIS-paso una mano por su rostro-muéstrame los videos de las ultimas 48 horas

Sabia no debió dejar a Tony solo, no por dos días y solo al cuidado de una IA que estaba obligada a consentir cualquier capricho de su creador. Los videos se reproducían, cada imagen era una cana nueva para él. Suspiró, viendo a su hermano ajeno a su preocupación ocasionada.

-Eres demasiado inquieto

“Si me permite, instale varios protocolos de seguridad, la armadura es a prueba de ruidos y el metal fue cubierto por hechizos protectores, la armadura es funcional y en ningún momento el señor estuvo en peligro, me asegure de ello”

Un nuevo video, era imposible enojarse cuando JARVIS le mostraba aquel video donde su hermano parecía disfrutar de su nuevo “juguete”.

-¿Cuál es su función principal?

Un momento de silencio, Harry temió que Tony le prohibiera a JARVIS decirle algo respectoa la armadura.

“Propósito de Iron man 1.2: Protección al señor Harry Stark”

A veces era un tonto, si él se preocupaba por Tony por supuesto su hermano lo haría por él, sonrió, un nudo se formo en su garganta. La manta de seda roja a los pies del sillón estaba tirada, se acercó a su hermano cobijándole y beso su frente.

-Te amo

El taller quedo a oscuras una vez salió.

-Sabes que habrá problemas una vez descubran quien lo maneja ¿cierto?

-Tratare con eso después-Harry le resto importancia-lo importante ahora es que Tony este bien

-¿Algún problema?

-Por el contrario, no a tenido algún ataque de ansiedad en dos semanas y tampoco pesadillas, volar en esa cosa sirve mejor que tocar el piano

-Eso es bueno ¿cierto?

-Lo es, pero cuenta-Rhodey bufó-¿la fuerza área eh?-Harry sonrió-¿ya tienes misión?

La segunda vez que Harry volvió a ver a Fury fue poco después de que aquellos eventos sobrenaturales e…irreales llamaran la atención del gobierno, imposible ignorar la destrucción de un pequeño pueblo y aun menos de una Universidad.

-No voy a trabajar para usted

Se tensó cuando el hombre dirigido su atención a su hermano, hoy no fue un buen día y por lo tanto Tony apenas tenia ganas de estar en su taller o tocando el piano, incluso la idea de ir y volar en la armadura tampoco fue una opción. Sentado en aquel rincón que hizo propio escuchaba música sosteniendo aquella esfera que jamas perdió y observaba aburrido los dibujos de un cómic, si bien no se equivocaba, era del Capitán América.

-¿Esta bien?

Hizo una mueca, era raro escuchar al hombre preocuparse por su hermano.

-No es un buen día ¿necesita algo más?

Una última mirada al castaño, Fury se giro al azabache.

-Necesito de su ayuda

-¿Ayuda? ¿de mi?

-Necesitamos encontrar al hombre conocido como Iron man-por el rabillo del ojo vio a su hermano voltear

-¿Y puedo saber para qué?

-A sido seleccionado para la Iniciativa Vengadores

¡Oh fantástico! Lo último que necesitaba.

-No

-¿Disculpe?

-No le ayudare-Tony estaba levantándose, _mierda_ -y por favor le pido que se vaya

-Señor Stark, creo que no entiende…

-Yo

-Tony…

Fury observo al joven, con 23 años Tony Stark era considerado un milagro de la ciencia, de la vida e incluso escuchó, lo creían mejor que Einstein.

-Yo…Iron man, yo…

-De acuerdo-Harry se levantó-respira y detente-Tony comenzaba a frustrarse-palabras cortas ¿recuerdas? respira para mi, calma, no hay prisa

-Quizá…no sea un buen momento

-¡No! Yo…ayuda, Iron man…

-Tony respira, calma

-Agendare otra cita

-¡NO!

Harry ignoró al hombre, concentrado en evitar que su hermano se lastimara, había pasado un tiempo desde que sucedía y entendía, jamas iría contra los deseos de su hermano, pero no era el mejor momento para hablar al respecto.

-Esta bien, lo sé, lo sé, todo esta bien, tranquilo

Las heridas en los brazos no eran graves, pero Tony logro sacar un poco de sangre.

-Lo sé, lo sé, hablaremos más tarde, esta bien, todo esta bien

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Kristian

Kristian Lehman, un chico que conoció el Ilvermorny, el primer amigo que tuvo cabe decir, solían hablarse por correo, ambos ocupados con el trabajo familiar, Kristian era hijo de un maestro de Pociones, uno de los más grande en América, la empresa de su padre fue heredada a él cuando este murió a causa de una poción mal fabricada, el incidente dejo dos magos heridos y una bruja muerta, fue un mal día para él y su madre.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Oye, oye, esta bien es un un amigo, esta bien-Tony no era bueno con nuevas personas-lo lamento

-Descuida, entiendo, esta bien Tony, no voy a lastimarte

Desinfectar las heridas y limpiar los restos de sangre fue rápido.

-Toma

-No, yo…Tony odia el Díctamo

-¿El ardor?

-Si…puede soportar agua hirviendo pero no una leve quemazón

La risa de Kristian se escuchó, Harry sonrió, sí, era algo ridículo lo admitía, pero así era su hermano.

-¿Qué me dices de la crema de esencia de murtlap?

-Nunca la eh probado

-Y es por eso que eras el segundo en Pociones

-Solo porque seas hijo de un Maestro de Pociones no te da derecho de presumir

-Eres un niño, Stark

Un frasco de vidrio con un liquido amarillo le fue entregado.

-¿Cargas esto en tu chaqueta?

-Bolsillos expansibles, son muy útiles lo recomiendo

Harry rodó los ojos y se concentro en su hermano.

-Vamos Tony, esto ayudara

Algo renuente al principio, una vez la solución comenzó hacer efecto Tony finalmente se calmo.

-¿Mal día?

-No durmió bien ayer, dolor de cabeza, pero odia las pastillas y el olor de la poción para el dolor de cabeza no lo tolera

-¿Tiene olor?

-Al parecer para Tony, sí

-Vaya, y eso es que una de mis favorita precisamente por no tener aroma alguno

-Ahora conoces a alguien que no esta de acuerdo

-¿Esta bien que duerma?

-Por lo general toma una siesta a esta hora, así que si, veinte minutos y después estará mejor

-Eso es bueno, un descanso hace bien a cualquiera

-Eso creo-Harry soltó un suspiró, rió en voz baja cuando su hermano protesto al detener sus movimientos en su cabello, a Tony le gustaba cuando jugaban con este-creo que…se cancela lo de hoy

-Bueno, pasar un rato con el chico que me gusta mientras cuido de mi cuñado no es tan malo

-Kristian…

-Lo sé, pero no voy a desistir Harry, lo sabes ¿cierto?

-Eres demasiado terco

-Una virtud

-Si tu lo dices, pero ya te dije…

-Si Tony sabe que te abstuviste de hacer cosas por él va a molestarse

-Eso no es verdad

-¿En serio? Cancelaste nuestra ultima salida con el grupo porque debías cuidar de tu hermano

-Y así fue

-Ninguno de nosotros tiene problema con que Tony venga

-Sabes que no le gustan los extraños

-Exacto, pero somos tus amigos, no contamos como extraños

-Kris…

-¿Qué me dices de la reunión de generación? Dijiste que tu hermano necesitaba ayuda

-Lo hizo, Dum-E se averió y tuvo un ataque de ansiedad

-Ok, lo tomo, pero…¿y la vez cuando el profesor Hosking nos invito al curso avanzado?

-Yo…

-Esta bien, lo entiendo-Harry no se sentiría culpable-supongo…es imposible dejarle cuando lo cuidaste toda tu vida ¿no?-Ksirtian observó al castaño-tiene suerte

-¿Qué?

-Me gustaría que alguien se preocupara tanto como lo haces tu por él, tal vez lo hayas escuchado mucho, pero tienen un lazo especial

-Has pasado demasiado tiempo con la profesora Meyer

-Es buena

-Eso no lo niego, aunque las clases con las tazas de té eran un asco

-Solo porque nunca aprendiste a leerlas

-Disculpa por no tener un ojo interno

Su risa fue interrumpida por el intercomunicador.

-Tienes trabajo

-La junta quiere…nuevos proyectos-resopló-como si fuera tan fácil

-¿Tony?

-¿Recuerdas el proyecto del que te hable?

-¿El del robot rojo?

-Si…una vez terminado Tony no a parado de darle mejoras

-Me gustaría conocerlo, se escucha genial

-Ya lo haces

-¿Qué?

Tomo unos minutos cuando la comprensión llegó al mago.

-Quieres decir…

-Si

-Pero…

-Si

-¡Por Merlín! Tony…

-Si

-¡Iron man!

-Lo es

-¡Oh Sayre!

-Lo sé

-¿Y tu le dejas?

-Es difícil, pero no puedo negarle nada

-Ahora veo porque te ama

-¿Qué?

-Harry lo consientes demasiado

-No es verdad

-Si claro, de hecho me sorprende sabes, enloqueces si sale solo de la Torre pero le permites manejar una cosa como Iron man, tu si que sabes medir el peligro

-No es peligroso

-Esa cosa ha de tener armas ocultas

-Es solo protección

-¿Qué pasa si choca y las armas explotan?

Kristian tenia un punto, Harry se removió apenas, una mueca apareciendo en su rostro.

-JARVIS no dejaría que lo lastimaran

“Puedo prometer eso, señor”

-Ves

-Tu Harry Stark, eres imposible

La aparición de Loki fue el detonante que Harry necesito para saber que no podía detener a su hermano, pero también la razón por la que, una vez Tony regresó a casa él hizo lo que prometio nunca hacer.

Fue una suerte que JARVIS estuviera de su lado o jamas habría logrado lo que planeaba, Tony podría enojarse con él, podría odiarle si quisiera, pero no permitiría que se pusiera en riesgo otra vez, ese quizá era el mayor defecto de su hermano, no media el peligro.

-Harry…

-No voy a perderle Kris, no a él

-Has perdido anciano

La varita de sauco voló de la mano de su ultimo dueño. El cuerpo de Albus Dumbledore cayó por el borde de la Torre de Astronomía del Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Lord Voldemort sonrió, recogiendo la Varita del destino, la magia envolviéndolo reconociéndole como su nuevo amo.

-Mi señor…

-Europa a caído, llama al resto, que comiencen la búsqueda del chico

-Mi señor…

-América sera el próximo

-¿Cree que el chico este ahí?

-No importa donde este, cuando lo encuentre voy a matarle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	9. Equipo

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.**

James Rhodes era un chico bastante tranquilo, considerado uno de los soldados más pacientes en la fuerza aérea, un buen estratega, un buen coronel. Sin embargo todos sabían que cuando perdía los estribos era de temer, la única razón por la que Virginia Potts no se interpuso al verle llegar y pasar sin dirigir un saludo o una mirada directo a la oficina de su jefe.

Harry apenas levanto la mirada, JARVIS le informo justo cuando su amigo entró a las instalaciones, contuvo un suspiro y una vez terminó de firmar el ultimo informe se enderezo. La expresión en el rostro de James apenas lo amedrentó, sabia que estaba enojado, sabia que una palabra incorrecta y no dudaría en golpearlo.

-Solo dilo

Rhodey se recargó en el escritorio, rechino los dientes y sin que el mago pudiera detenerle levantó un brazo tomando impulso y le asesto un golpe en la mejilla izquierda, su puño protesto, pero era poco comparado con lo que seguro Harry sentía.

-¡Pero qué…!

-¡Eres un maldito idiota egoísta!

El deseo por haber tirado a Harry de su silla ante el golpe fue algo que Rhodey prometió, si volvía a cometer otro error él lo lograría.

-James…

-James ¿solo eso dirás? _James_

-Fuiste tu quien me golpeó

-Y volvería a ello si así logro que tu cabeza vuelva a funcionar ¡como se te ocurre!

-¿Qué como se me ocurre? ¡es una broma!

-¡Encerraste a Tony en la casa como si fuera un maldito animal!

-JARVIS lo cuida, y Kristian dijo que iba a cuidarle…

-¡Pero si seras un imbecil!

En esta ocasión James choco contra un escudo invisible, lo que le hizo tambalearse y retroceder.

-Permití el primero, un segundo esta de más

-Dijiste que ibas a cuidarle ¡dijiste que ibas a cuidarle!

-¡Y qué crees que hago! Si lo encerré en casa es para que no hiciera una tontería ¡Si no fuera por JARVIS habría ido a Alemania! ¡Sabes lo que pasaría si SHIELD lo descubre! ¡Sabes lo que harían si sucede! ¡Lo que Fury hará! ¡Le quitara el traje y va a encerrarle!

-Bueno-James se burló-al parecer de eso ya te encargaste tu

-Eso no fue así

-¿En serio?

-Solo será por un tiempo

-Un tiempo, un tiempo…-James soltó una carcajada-¿de verdad eres tan ingenuo? SHIELD no va a detenerse, el gobierno no va a detenerse hasta averiguar quien es el que esta dentro de esa armadura, y ahora solo has puesto en mayor peligro a Tony, si Iron man no aparece por los cielos no pasara mucho para que sea la prioridad uno

-Entonces no volverá a usar el traje

-¡Te estas escuchando!

-¡Solo quiero lo mejor para mi hermano!

-Y tu crees, tú crees que encerrarle y quitarle la armadura es lo mejor ¿de verdad Stark?

-¿Tienes una mejor idea?

-Si, si la tengo-James lo encaró-déjale salir ¡déjale vivir!

-No

-¡Lo sobreproteges!

-¡No, yo lo cuido!

-Correcto, sobreprotegiendole ¡ni siquiera le perites salir sin que estes ahí!

-Es peligroso

-Peligroso, peligroso para quién exactamente, para ti ¿o para él?

-No lo entiendes

-Lo único que entiendo, es que dijiste que deseabas lo mejor para él

-¡Y asi es!

-No, no es así, tu no le permites vivir, sí, Tony esta enfermo, es diferente, tiene TEA ¡Y qué!

-No lo entiendes

-No, no lo hago, porque primero dices querer que aprenda a vivir, y después lo encierras

-Él aun necesita ayuda

-¿Y no será que tu necesitas que _él_ te necesite?

-No digas estupideces

-Solo digo lo que veo-James negó-como sea, solo vine a decirte que el gobierno se a aliado con SHIELD para buscar a Iron man

-¿Qué?

-Es un individuo que trabaja por su cuenta, nadie sabe cual es su propósito, nadie sabe de que es capaz, es un peligro

-Tony no es un peligro

-Lo es, ahora que a desaparecido, y adivina a quien hay que agradecerle

Harry no dijo nada, cerró sus puños y se mordió la lengua evitando decir algo que seguro le costaría otro golpe, jamas había visto a James tan enojado, furioso mejor dicho.

-Nadie sabe quien esta detrás del traje, y es por eso que ordenaron una captura por él

-Tienes que estar bromeando

-¡Él es la misión de los Vengadores! ¡Es la misión del gobierno! ¡Y es la maldita misión del Soldado del Invierno!

-El soldado del Invierno es un cuento

-Así como la existencia de los magos y brujas ¡Harry reacciona! SHIELD descubrió que Hydra sigue viva, descubrió que el soldado es un activo de ellos ¡Y gracias tu estupidez ahora todos están detrás de Tony!

-Que se atrevan a tocarlo

-Incluso siendo un mago no podrás contra todos, tu gobierno interferirá y sabes lo que harán

-¡Nadie va a tocar a mi hermano!

-Entonces te sugiero hagas algo pronto o Tony estará en peligro, más de lo que ya esta

Las luces estallaron una vez Harry quedo solo en la oficina, maldijo la hora en que Loki apareció, y maldijo a Fury.

Tomando una respiración profunda Harry abrió la puerta, el interior estaba en silencio, JARVIS encendió las luces del pasillo, tragó.

-Stark

Gruñó, si pudiera habría evitado todo esto, pero a buena hora perdió la cabeza y…hizo lo que hizo.

-Solo mantén la boca cerrada, y dile lo mismo a tus…niños

Ignorando la mirada molesta que el hombre le lanzó, y la confundida del grupo de “héroes”, Harry entró.

-JARVIS ¿dónde esta mi hermano?

-El maestro Tony se encuentra en la sala con el señor Kristian, señor

-Pero qué…

Sonrió ante las miradas sorprendidas de su acompañante.

-Te dije que mi hermano era especial

-¿Anthony?

-Quien logró esos cuatro doctorados fue él, no yo, Fury

-Los medios…

-Y como siempre, tu les crees, por eso el mundo esta como esta

La sala era un desastre completo, algunas herramientas estaban regadas en el suelo, los cojines tirados y algunos juguetes por igual, la cobija roja de su hermano arrugada en una esquina, miró a Kristian quien se encontraba sentado en uno de los brazos del sillón de dos plazas.

-No me veas a mi, tu hermano esta molesto, sacamos un poco de…tensión

Si, Harry podía imaginar que tipo de tensión era esa, a diferencia de él, Kristian solía incitar a su hermano que sacar todas sus emociones negativas era bueno, por lo tanto se unía a lo que llamaban “terapia de odio”. Consistía en romper, tirar y hacer un maldito desastre del lugar donde se encontrarán sin preocupación alguna.

_Relájate Harry, somo magos, podemos reparar todo al final_

Rodando los ojos le ignoró y se acercó a donde ahora Tony estaba, sentado abrazando sus piernas y meciéndose adelante y atrás cantando el estribillo de…se abstuvo de bufar, claro, por supuesto que la nueva canción creada para Iron man seria una de sus favoritas.

-Tony

Su hermano calló, aunque no detuvo sus movimientos.

-Tony…

-Señor Stark…

-Te dije que no hablaras-siseó Harry, si las miradas mataran Fury ya no estaría aquí

-Esta molesto-Kristian habló-no te hará caso

Él lo sabia, y si pudiera se habría golpeado, pero necesitaba que le prestara atención para evitar…una catástrofe.

-Tony por favor

- _Nadie lo quiere. Solo mira fijamente el mundo._

Soltando un suspiró Harry gimió, cuando su hermano se enojaba debía recordar, solía ser bastante testarudo para perdonar. Tomando en cuenta lo que hizo era seguro necesitaría un año para que volviera a quererle.

-Lo siento

-Stark

-Ya sé, ya sé-se enderezó, su atención se centro en el Capitán, el hombre miraba con curiosidad a su hermano-¿algún problema Capitán?

El hombre se sobresaltó, retrocedió avergonzado y desvío rápidamente su mirada del chico sentado en suelo.

-Lo siento, yo…no, perdón es…solo que…¿qué tiene?

-Eso no importa Capitán-Fury habló-señor Stark, creo que había mencionado algo respecto a saber la ubicación de Iron man ¿me equivoco?

-Harry…-Kristian le miró sorprendido

-¡Iron man!-Tony se levantó-¡Iron man!

-¡Tony no…!

-Déjale-Harry detuvo a Kristian de seguir a su hermano

-Pero…

-Esta bien-soltando un suspiró levanto la mirada al techo-JARVIS dale acceso a mi hermano al taller, pero no permitas que salga

“Señor…”

-Es una orden

-Stark podrías explicar

Tal vez James tenia razón y sobreprotegía a su hermano, pero es que pensar en algo, o alguien que le dañara no podía permitirse pensar, no quería volver a ver aquel brillo en sus ojos desaparecer.

-¡Qué significa esto!

Tallando su sien Harry contó hasta diez, por fortuna Tony tenia puesto el traje y los reclamos de Fury apenas le molestarían.

-A menos que te falle tu ojo, creo que todo es bastante claro

-Stark esto no es un juego

-Maldita sea ¡No es un juego Fury! te dije que Tony era diferente

-El chico esta enfermo

-¡Mi hermano es un genio!

-¡Tony cuidado!

El grito de Kristian se escucho a tiempo, hubo una explosión al fondo del taller, el grupo de héroes logró esquivar la armadura que salió disparada hacia atrás.

-¡Tony!

El casco se abrió, la risa llena de alegría resonó en la habitación, Harry respiró más tranquilo, su cuerpo relajándose después del susto.

-Idiota, me asustaste

Tony rió más fuerte rodando en el suelo.

-Si-Fury se cruzo de brazos-un genio

Quizá, debió pensar antes en las consecuencias. Iron man era parte de los Vengadores. Tony Stark no.

Para empeorar las cosas Fury lo enlisto igual, si Tony hacia una tontería él seria quien pagaría las consecuencias, absurdo, un poco de fe en su hermano no estaba de más, lastima que aun continuaba molesto con él.

-¿Autismo?

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que el Capitán América no había tenido el tiempo para adaptarse a esta época, mucho menos aprender todo lo que estos años se perdió, bueno, realmente lo hubiera pensado tres veces y planeado otro movimiento que no fuera revelar la verdad.

Su atención fue atraída por el jalón en su cabello, hizo una mueca y volteo a ver a Tony, su vista se encontró bloqueada por las hojas blancas del cuaderno de su hermano.

_Harry y amigos. Amigos de Tony?_

Sonriendo Harry apartó el cuaderno.

-Les presento mi hermano, Tony, Tony ellos son los Vengadores

-Son los Vengadores. Hermano Tony.

-Clint Barton

-Lo siento, no…-Harry detuvo al arquero cuando su hermano retrocedió-no le gusta que lo toquen

-¡Oh! por supuesto, mi culpa

-Mi culpa. Mi culpa.

-No, no, Tony, no es tu culpa, esta bien

-Tiene problemas para comunicarse-la espía, Natasha, habló

-Si, es lo que afecta el TEA, aunque a mejorado bastante-explicó-Tony, ella es Nat-se giró a la espía-¿hay algún problema si…?

-En absoluto

-Este es Clint-el arquero sonrió-él es Thor-el dios saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza recordando las palabras del humano al mencionar que su hermano no toleraba ruidos fuertes-este es…es Bruce-Harry se disculpó con la mirada, el doctor no se molesto sabiendo la verdad-y finalmente, Steve

-Un gusto chico

-Steve…

-Si, así es, no hay problema ¿cierto Capitán?

-En absoluto…

-Cierto Capitán-las miradas volvieron a Tony-Steve. Cierto Capitán.

-¿Esta bien?

-¿Tony?

-Cierto Capitán. Steve. Cierto Capitán.

El grito ahogado sobresaltó a los presentes, en un momento su hermano estaba junto a él y al otro se había ido

-¡JARVIS!

-El maestro Tony fue a su habitación, señor

Kristian rió.

-No puedo creerlo Harry, realmente hoy estas muy lento-Harry frunció el ceño confundido-bueno, repites que Tony es un genio y mírate

-Kristian no empieces…

Antes de que el mago pudiera explicarlo Tony regresó, sus brazos llenos de cómics, Harry se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, por supuesto que sí.

-Capitán Steve. Capitán. ¡Steve! ¡Capitán Steve!

Steve se encontró asaltado por un chico de 24 años quien brincaba y gritaba mientras le empujaba los cómics que llevaba.

-Wow

-Esta bien, esta bien, Tony esta bien, voz interior ¿recuerdas?

Su hermano escuchó, bajando la voz pero sin detener sus saltos emocionados.

-Felicidades Capitán-Kristian habló levantando su vaso con whiskey-a conocido a su fan numero uno del mundo

Calmar a un Tony Stark emocionado por conocer a su ídolo de la infancia era más difícil que calmar a un fanático de AC/DC.

Harry cayó al sillón exhausto, dormir a su hermano fue todo un reto, pero finalmente lo logro.

-Lo siento-había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se disculpo en el día

Steve sonrió divertido.

-Yo…descuida-se encogió de hombros-supongo que algunas cosas no se olvidan

-No es su culpa-bajando la mirada Harry soltó un suspiro-Howard solía contarme historia de ti ¿sabes? te adoraba

-¿Contarte?

-Si…él…no fue un gran padre sabes, en realidad fue…mera casualidad que yo apareciera, pero cuando se entero que Tony tenia TEA dejo de ser el…niño de sus sueños-resopló-no le quedo de otra que fijarse en mi

-Suena como si no te quisiera-susurró Clint

-No lo hacia, al menos al principio, era el hijo bastardo de Howard entonces…-negó-supongo que prefería eso a tener un niño enfermo

-¿Realmente?

-Supongo que el Howard que conoció no se parece al que Tony y yo conocimos ¿eh?

Steve negó, tragando en seco porque nunca imagino que uno de sus amigos cambiara de esa forma.

-No es que le culpara, al final no debía existir-rió desganado-fui un accidente, el mejor en su opinión-rodó los ojos al recordar las palabras de Howard-como sea, no escogemos a nuestros padres cuando nacemos ¿cierto?

-¿Y tu madre?

-En realidad no sé nada de ella, Howard jamas quizo contarme y bueno, Maria apenas me toleraba entonces…

-¿Maria?

-La madre de Tony

-¡Oh!

-Si…de cualquier forma no importa realmente, fue hace años, como sea-se levantó-vamos, les mostrare sus habitaciones

-Espera-Steve le imitó-¿cuántas habitaciones tiene este lugar?

-Por si no te has fijado, es una mansión, la casa donde crecí…aproximadamente unas 10 mas o menos, si contamos mi habitación y la de Howard

-¿Si cuentas?

-Oh si yo…-rió-duermo con Tony, suele…a veces tiene pesadillas, pero descuiden, no los molestara

-Si tu hermano tiene pesadillas no es molestia alguna-Thor habló-todo guerrero sufre de ellas cuando a pasado por una batalla

-Yo…-Harry titubeo-si, si podría…podría decirlo así…gracias

-Sé lo que es tener pesadillas-Steve habló-estuve en la guerra y uno ve muchas cosas, en todo caso mis disculpas si llego a molestar

-Creo que todos aquí podemos decir que sufrimos de ellas-Natasha dijo-agradecemos tu hospitalidad aunque no tuvieras opciones realmente

-Descuiden, al final supongo esta batalla la ganó Fury, ganare la próxima

Ninguno de los presentas entendido realmente, permaneciendo en silencio siguieron al azabache.

-Harry…

-Gracias por cuidarle, y lamento lo…lo de esta mañana

-Entiendo-Kristian le resto importancia-es tu hermano, pero…si me permites decir, creo que James tiene razón, sé que amas a Tony, y por lo mismo deberías…

-Creo que deberías irte ya Kristian

El nombrado suspiró, asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, dudó, antes de inclinarse y depositar un rápido beso en la mejilla del azabache. Se apareció.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	10. ¿Amor?

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.**

Despertó antes que su hermano, saliendo sin ser escuchado, caminando en el silencio en la enorme mansión, sus pies lo llevaron al principio de las escaleras.

Regla 1. No bajar solo

Una respiración profunda, sus manos apretaron la pequeña esfera entre sus manos.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

Se encogió, había un hombre junto a él, alto y grande, lo sabia por su sombra. Vestía ropa rara, brillante y dorada.

-Tony no baja solo-susurró

-Entiendo-en esta ocasión la voz del hombre fue menos ruidosa-te acompaño

Recordó el nombre del hombre, Thor, como el dios del trueno. Le resultaba familiar, un vago recuerdo borroso…

- _Con el sol viviremos para ascender. Con el sol viviremos y moriremos. Y luego encenderemos de nuevo_

Tony se detuvo al final de los escalones. Esto estaba mal.

Primero despertaba.

Dos, se bañaba.

Tres, se vestia.

Cuatro, baja a la sala.

Cinco, tiempo para dibujar.

Seis…

-Falta dos. Falta tres. Uno. Dos. Tres.

-Anthony-Thor se detuvo a medio camino de tomar el hombro del chico, no sabia que hacer, no sabia que hacia él-Anthony…

-Uno. Dos. Tres. Falta dos. Falta tres.

Thor retrocedió al ver al chico comenzar a caminar de un lado a otro, sus manos se dirigieron a su cabello y tiro de este…

-¿Thor?

-Amigo Steve-el dios suspiró aliviado-no sé que sucede

-Falta dos. Falta tres. Uno. Dos. Tres.

Steve observó al chico, Anthony, sabia que debía detenerle antes de que se hiciera daño, sus manos jalaban con fuerza su cabello ¿pero cómo hacerlo?

-¿Anthony? ¿Tony?

-¡Falta dos! ¡Falta tres! ¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡Tres!

“Si me permiten”

Aquella voz robótica del día anterior sobresalto a los dos rubios, poco después una música en tonos bajos comenzó a escucharse, tenia ritmo rápido, algo que en opinión de Steve no parecía ser correcto.

“Maestro Tony, debe calmarse”

La voz del chico solo subió de tono, ambos rubios lo único que querían era acercarse y detener a Tony de continuar lastimándose.

“Respire, exhale. Todo esta bien”

Steve dio un paso adelante cuando vio al chico negar y comenzar a golpear su cabeza.

-¡Falta dos! ¡Falta tres! ¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡Tres!

-Anthony basta-su voz fue firme, Steve se encontró un poco culpable y sorprendido a su vez cuando el castaño se detuvo, aun murmuraba, pero a un volumen más aceptable, tentando a su suerte se acercó-esta bien, tranquilo, todo esta bien, respira y exhala

Tal vez fue suerte, pocos minutos después finalmente Tony estaba calmado tras haber imitado al rubio en sus respiraciones.

-Eso esta bien, bien-Steve titubeo, acercó su mano lentamente al brazo del chico-esta bien-sorprendentemente Tony permitió el toque-bien, todo esta bien

Thor se relajo una vez vio no había mas peligro de una autolesión, Steve ya estaba verificando el daño ocasionado.

-Creo esta bien-habló consciente de la preocupación que compartía el dios con él-Tony ¿puedes decirnos cuál es el problema?

-Falta dos y tres. Uno, dos y tres

No es que fuera una respuesta útil, bien, Steve podría manejarlo, eso esperaba.

-¿Puedes…puedes escribirlo?

Tony busco su cuaderno, su cuaderno no estaba, no esta cerca, no estaba…

“El cuaderno del maestro Tony esta en la cocina”

El castaño se estremeció cuando el dios se movió rápidamente para buscar el objeto.

-Esta bien, todo esta bien, tranquilo-repitió Steve, si lo hacia bien era pura suerte, realmente no tenia idea de que hacia-tranquilo

-Falta dos. Falta tres. Uno. Dos…

Su cuaderno apareció frente a él, lo tomo al igual que el crayón rojo, sus manos comenzaron a trabajar.

_Uno despertar._

_Dos baño._

_Tres vestir._

_Cuatro bajar a la sala._

Fue mucho mejor que solo Uno y Dos. Steve sonrió comprensivo.

-Entiendo, vamos arriba ¿de acuerdo?

Harry ya esperaba a su hermano en la habitación, había visto todo desde las escaleras, pero al ver al rubio comenzar a actuar decidió esperar y…ver que sucedía, era la primera vez además de James, Kristian e incluso su secretaria Potts, que alguien más que no fuera un conocido trataba con su hermano. ¿Podrían ser héroes realmente?

-Gracias-Steve levantó la mirada de su plato de avena-por…lo de esta mañana, con Tony, eso fue muy amable de tu parte-se detuvo, volteo a ver al dios-ambos quiero decir, por lo general las personas se alejan o…lo ignoran

-No fue nada-y Thor quería decir lo que dijo, él realmente no hizo nada

-Lamento no haber evitado que se lastimara

-Por increíble que parezca Capitán, mi hermano se a lastimado peor estando conmigo que con usted, supongo que a veces me desespero igual…-se encogió de hombros-es un trabajo diario, es una suerte si un día no se lastima

-¿Ocurre demasiado?

-No es tan malo, se calma rápidamente, JARVIS me ayuda, lo que me recuerda, no lo presente

Tony apareció una vez su desayuno estuvo preparado, para entonces Clint y el doctor Banner ya estaban ahí, Natasha llegó minutos después.

-Creo que te idolatra más que antes si es que es posible-sonrió Harry cuando su hermano se acercó al Capitán con un cómic en mano

-Le gusta que le lean mientras come, yo…

-No tengo problema-Steve le sonrió al castaño que tomo asiento junto al rubio y esperó a que abriera el libreto antes de comenzar a comer

-¿Sabe leer?-Bruce Banner preguntó en voz baja evitando interrumpir la lectura

-Lo hace, pero es mucho mas lento-Harry paso su mano por el cabello de su hermano levantándolo-a Tony le gusta escuchar las voces de las personas, en un tono moderado por supuesto, es mi culpa creo, cuando éramos niños hablaba por los dos

-Comprensible

-¿Realmente él construyo esa armadura?-la espía preguntó

-¿Iron man?-Harry no pudo evitar sonreír-sí, fueron días de pesadilla, no quería dormir y casi debía obligarle a comer, le gusta la ingeniería, es un loco apasionado de ella, creo que sabe más que yo, obtuvo doctorados como saben

-Un genio

-Exacto, cuando Howard murió no espere para inscribirlo al colegio, jamás lo había visto tan…vivo-buenos recuerdos-realmente el ama todo lo que tenga que ver con circuitos y cables-rió-es un maldito genio loco, creo a JARVIS en una semana ¿pueden creerlo? ¡Oh mierda! Tony…

Su hermano literalmente se subió al Capitán, acomodándose en sus piernas sin apartar la mirada de las ilustraciones al mismo tiempo que le insistía al rubio de no detener su lectura.

-Juro que no hace eso, lo siento

Por el contrario Steve se limitó a reír, paso un brazo por la cintura del castaño abrazándole y evitando que cayera, le observo asegurándose que no hubiera algún problema, pero Tony no parecía estarlo.

-Descuida, creo que es mi culpa, baje bastante la voz, estos cómic son nuevos ¿cierto? ¡Ouch!

-Tony-que la tierra le tragara, su hermano acababa de pellizcar al Capitán América

-Estoy bien

-No-tomando una respiración profunda Harry se acercó a su hermano-no pellizcamos Tony, discúlpate con Steve, Tony

-Harry, realmente no fue nada…

El azabache negó.

-Si lo permito una vez no dudara en hacerlo después, Tony discúlpate

Ante su sorpresa, su hermano le gruñó, negó y una de sus manos tomó el cómic agitándolo con fuerza mientras la otra sujetaba el cuello de la camisa de Steve tirando e insistiéndole porque continuara.

-Suficiente, detente, tiempo de espera

Tony le miró, sí, su hermano levantó el rostro y le _miró_.

-Tiempo de espera

Maldición, podía ver que estaba enojado, realmente lo estaba.

-Ahora

Su reacción fue rápida, se movió cuando un vaso fue lanzado en su dirección con un grito de NO.

Era, la primera vez que Tony hacia un berrinche como este, ni cuando era niño se había atrevido a lanzarle algún objeto.

-Basta

No debía perder la calma, tampoco levantar la voz o sujetarle. Gracias al cielo su hermano obedeció, le vió salir y sentarse en la silla frente a la pared. Soltó un suspiró, era un día de _esos_.

-Lo lamento

-Te disculpas demasiado Harry-Bruce observó-no es tu culpa, lo sabes ¿no?

Parpadeando desconcertado el azabache miró al doctor.

-Tony hizo algo mal, eso no significa que sea tu culpa, puede que tu hermano tenga TEA, pero como el resto de las personas debe aprender que hay limites

-Él los sabe, solo…

-Creo, que has cuidado de tu hermano por mucho tiempo, creo te culpas de que Howard y Maria no estuvieran ahí que asumes la culpa de todo, incluso de aquello que no es tu culpa

-Eso no es cierto

-Yo creo que si

Harry sonrió.

-No sabes nada, y solo porque Tony hizo mal no significa que…-negó-no sabes nada

Salió, fue por Tony y tomándole de la mano le llevó escaleras arriba.

-¿Qué fue eso doctor Banner?

Steve estaba confundido, en un momento las cosas parecían ir bien y ahora…

-Solo dije lo que observe

-Verdad o no, no debe importarnos

-Yo creo que si, el amigo Bruce tiene razón…

-No Thor-Natasha insistió-no es nuestro problema

-Lo es-Steve intervino, tomando la esfera de la mesa olvidada por el castaño-tal vez Tony no haya sido seleccionado para la iniciativa, lo cual me parece absurdo porque por lo que pude ver, Tony y la armadura de Iron man son uno, con Iron man dentro del equipo, Tony igual, y por lo tanto también su hermano, si queremos que esto funcione debemos conocernos, nos guste o no

-Pero…

-Los Vengadores son un equipo, no personas individuales y por lo tanto debemos estar bien entre nosotros

-Ni siquiera hemos tenido una misión como tal

-Entonces es mejor que nos vayamos conociendo antes de una ¿no les parece?

Steve cerró el cómic y con la esfera brillante en su mano salió en busca de los hermanos Stark.

Rhodey sonrió cual gato Cheshire de Alicia en el Pais de las Maravillas tres semanas después de la llegada de los Vengadores. Harry juró, su sonrisa era enorme y sus ojos brillaron, realmente creyó verlo así.

-James

El nombrado volteó, su atención desviándose de donde Tony se encontraba sentado muy pegado junto a Steve Rogers mientras este le enseñaba una libreta de dibujos.

-Supongo a estado mejor

-Si te refieres a que apenas me dirige la palabra y se la pasa pegado al Capitán, no-gruñó-no a estado bien

-¿Celoso Harry?

-¿Disculpa?

Rhodey se limito a reír y se dirigió a donde el castaño se encontraba, Tony dejo al Capitán a media explicación y saludo al moreno, le tomo de la manga de su chamarra y le arrastro frente a él para que viera los dibujos del rubio.

-Te la has pasado bien por lo que veo ¿eh?

Harry observó, su hermano tenia una fascinación por el Capitán América, no es que no lo supiera, pero viéndole interactuar como si toda su vida hubiera estado junto a él era…no, definitivamente no eran celos, Rhodey estaba confundido, agradecía que el Capitán fuera tan comprensivo. JARVIS incluso le había comentado que el hombre se había estado informando respeto al Autismo, entre él y Bruce compartían la información que encontraban, Clint poco después se sumo a ellos al igual que Thor, pero la agente Romanoff no.

No era paranoico, vigilaba a todos y cada uno de ellos, especialmente al Capitán, era solo…precaución, después de todo no era la primera vez que alguien convivía con su hermano, sin embargo aquella ocasión recordó, las intenciones de la persona no fueron las mejores.

Dos semanas fueron las que James se quedó, y Harry contaba las horas para el momento en que se fuera (no lo malinterpreten, le agradaba la visita de su amigo), cada vez que hablaba le mandaba indirecta tras indirecta, era estúpido, su hermano no estaba enamorado del Capitán América y…

La cocina quedo en silencio poco después de la osadía de su hermano, James aguantaba la risa sin apartar la mirada de Harry mientras que el azabache se encontraba mudo, sus ojos abiertos en sorpresa y su boca ligeramente abierta, el resto de los presentes permaneció quieto y en silencio.

Kristian fue un ángel cuando entró a la cocina encontrando todo el lugar en completo silencio, elevo una ceja curioso, sorprendido al ver el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Tony quien ajeno al extraño ambiente continuaba comiendo los trozos de manzana en su plato.

-¿Me perdí de algo?

Harry se levantó saliendo rápidamente y confiando en que James y Kristian se encargarían de su hermano, se apareció directo en su oficina. Él no había visto nada, si, una ilusión, eso era, eso debía ser.

Kristian negó y soltando un suspiro se levanto yendo escaleras abajo rumbo al taller, como esperaba la puerta se encontraba cerrada.

-JARVIS…

“El maestro Stark se encuentra trabajando en unas mejoras en la armadura, señor Lehman”

Respiró hondo y recargó su cabeza en la puerta de metal, maldita la hora en que Harry tenia que estar en plan hermano celoso.

-De acuerdo, bien…bien

Contó hasta diez, y regresó a la planta baja, era momento de poner un poco de mano firme aquí, de ser quien…se sorprendió cuando Steve Rogers apareció con una bandeja de comida.

-¡Oh! yo…

-Tal vez no me incumba, o quizá si teniendo en cuenta que la persona allá abajo es mi amigo- _y mi futuro cuñado_ , pensó-pero…¿qué pretende?

-¿Perdón?

El mago se cruzo de brazos bloqueando el camino.

-Vamos, un hombre de hace más de 50 años despierta en un mundo completamente diferente al que vivía y parece ser el único de un grupo de “super héroes” que acepta fácilmente a un chico…enfermo, enfermedad que años atrás era vista como rara, extraña y anormal, pero eso no es lo más extraño-sonrió-no, claro que no, sino el hecho de aceptar que dicho chico es su fan numero uno y que hace menos de dos semanas este mismo chico le dio un beso frente a todos los habitantes de esta casa ¿eso no le parece raro? porque-rió-no puedo creer como el Capitán América acepte esto tan fácilmente, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que un chico de la nada lo bese…

-¡Cap!

La voz de Tony sobresalto al mago, el castaño se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa en sus labios, en sus manos traía aquella esfera brillante y…y les miraba.

-Hola Tony-Steve saludó-JARVIS dijo que no habías comido, traje un poco de sopa y…-el rubio calló y sonrió al ver como la dona con chispas de chocolate blanco era lo primero en lo que el castaño se fijaría-Tony, la sopa es primero

Kristian se guardó el resto de sus palabras, Tony se veía bien, se veía genial de hecho, se veía…feliz.

-Adelántate, ahora bajo Tony

El genio sonrió y asintió antes de ir al taller.

-No es fácil-Steve admitió- y no lo tome con calma, en realidad, después de que Tony me besara yo…-el rubio se sonrojo avergonzado-bueno, esa tarde me encontraba en Palmdale y en la noche estaba a la mitad de la nada, creo que se llamaba Mojave-se encogió de hombros-yo…creo que tomo esto como me gustaría que la gente me hubiera tratado antes del suero, me refiero a que…sé lo que se siente ser diferente al resto, a diferencia de Tony yo solo…las personas no me tomaban en cuenta debido a mis enfermedades-el rubio suspiro ante la mirada sospechosa del otro-Tony es un gran chico, como Harry dijo, es un genio, y no es diferente al resto, es especial, creo…eh aprendido más de él que él de mi sabes

-A Tony le agradas, y es posible que también le gustes ¿eres consciente de ello?

-No tengo nada en contra de…de las parejas del mismo sexo-el rubio sonrió-seria hipócrita de mi parte teniendo en cuenta que me gustan los chicos también

-Tu…

-Lo sé, no es algo que se encuentre en un museo

-Tu amigo y tu…

-No, Bucky y yo solo éramos amigos

-¿Y Peggy?

-Fue mi primer amor

-¿Tony te agrada? es decir…

-Como dije-Steve le detuvo-Tony es un chico increíble, no puedo decir que estoy enamorado de él, y no niego que sea…atractivo, tiene su encanto sabes-Oh, Kristian lo sabia-hable con él, y sé que me entendió…no puedo ofrecerle algo más que mi amistad en este momento, pero quien sabe después ¿no?

El mago maldijo internamente, aun no creía que el soldado fuera tan…bueno, como decían, no podía confiar, como dijo Harry, toda persona tenia un lado malo, y Steve Rogers no podía ser la excepción, suspiró.

-Te voy a vigilar para que lo sepas

-Bueno, si cometo un error supongo debes hacer fila, el coronel Rhodes fue el primero en hablar, pero ciertamente no planeo hacerlo

Kristian lo imaginaba, sonrió, James siempre un paso al frente que nadie…eso significaba, debía golpear a Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? me gustaría saber sus opiniones, muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí
> 
> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	11. Misión

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.**

El golpeteo en la ventana fue lo que le despertó, la habitación aun se encontraba a oscuras por lo que supuso seguía siendo de noche, gimió ante la insistencia y se incorporó con pesadez. El aire frío le hizo estremecerse cuando abrió la ventana, parpadeó intentando alejar el sueño, tomo la tarjeta que el búho café le entregó.

-Gracias

Un picoteo suave en sus dedos y el ave voló.

-Luces 20% JARV

Rompió el selló, lo poco que quedaba de sueño desapareció una vez leyó la primera linea, se enderezó completamente despierto y alerta, su celular comenzó a sonar.

-Acabo de recibir la carta-respondió sabiendo quien le llamaba-lo sé, lo sé ¿crees que lo logren?

_-Es posible, el gobierno esta reclutando magos, los aurores ya están en las fronteras y los hechizos no tardaran en colocarse, el país estará aislado muy pronto, Harry ningún mago podrá salir o entrar_

Una guerra. Eso era lo que se avecinaba. Un mago loco de Gran Bretaña estaba decidido a tomar el control de la comunidad mágica en el mundo, un tal…Voldemort.Una amenaza no solo para los magos, también para los no-mags. Reino Unido, Irlanda, Francia, Alemania y España eran suyos, Italia y Polonia se encontraban a mitad de la guerra, según algunos rumores Estado Unidos era el próximo país a conquistar, otro rumor decía Brasil se había rendido, nada confirmado aun.

-Te llamaré después-una nueva llamada entrante-señorita Potts

Por supuesto, si el mundo mágico se veía afectado el mundo no mágico lo estaría igual, y según lo que informaba el ministerio este mago no solo deseaba gobernar a los magos y brujas, quería exterminar a los no-mags.

Voldemort era un mago mucho más loco que Grindelwald, de eso seguro.

Problemas en las instalaciones en IS de Alemania e Italia se reportaban, _claro que sí_.

Paso una mano por su rostro, si era verdad lo que decían no podía salir del país y regresar antes de que colocaran las protecciones, tampoco tenia seguro el regreso. Sus ojos se posaron en el reloj, esto era karma, el aparato marcaba las 3 de la madrugada, suspiró.

-Salgo en veinte, te vere en la oficina

Adiós descanso, Hola trabajo, no es como si la situación pudiera retrasarse más. Se detuvo mirando la cama vacía de su hermano, cierto, Tony seguía molesto, o…no, en realidad él no podía…no estaba celoso.

Estar a las 3:15 am frente a la puerta de la habitación del Capitán era algo que nunca pensó hacer, pero…¿a quién más podría encargarle a su hermano? Rhodey estaba en Washington y Kristian en el Ministerio, su ultima opción era el soldado. Tomo una respiración profunda y tocó.

Estuvo tentado a ir a la habitación donde Tony dormía ahora (dígase la que era suya), despertarle y llevarlo a la oficina…la puerta se abrió y un Steve Rogers apareció vistiendo un pantalón de pijama, desvío la mirada sonrojado por el estado del hombre.

-Lo lamento

-Descuida yo…¿esta todo bien? ¿Tony…?

-Tony esta bien, aun esta dormido, yo…surgió un…un problema en la empresa y debo ir, pero…

-Puedo ver a Tony

Steve aseguró creyendo que eso era lo que el azabache pediría.

-Correcto, si, gracias…debo irme-Harry se detuvo a mitad de camino-si algo sucede o si hay algo que no…

-Harry, esta bien, si sucede algo te llamaré

-Bien, de acuerdo, si…

El rubio vio al chico titubear, deteniéndose por segunda vez en las escaleras y voltear a donde Tony ahora dormía…Harry soltó un suspiro y bajo. Podía entender, seguro que sí, su hermano había encontrado otra persona que le agradaba, alguien más que no era Harry, alguien que tenia su atención, a quien se había apegado tan rápido, sin problema alguno…quien al parecer era su primer amor. Steve no podía culpar a Harry por estar celoso (aunque el chico lo negara), por estar enojado, por no poder apoyar a su hermano como debía a causa de sus sentimientos.

Steve entendía porque él en algún momento se sintió así cuando Bucky se enamoró por primera vez, cuando dejo de ser el centro de su atención.

-Vamos, ven aquí

Steve abrazó al castaño, Tony había tenido dos crisis en el día, la primera al descubrir que Harry se había ido sin despedirse, y la segunda en este momento cuando JARVIS informó que el azabache no llegaría temprano.

-Aquí, toma un poco de agua Tony

Bruce se acuclilló frente a Steve y Tony tendiéndole un vaso con agua.

-Todo estará bien Tony, hubo problemas en la empresa, es por eso que Harry no puede llegar temprano

-Harry me odia

-No, tu hermano no te odia-Clint se acercó ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa-Harry te ama Tony, pero a veces hay cosas que uno no tiene planeado, veras que cuando regrese él…

“Capitán, lamento interrumpir” JARVIS habló “el director Fury esta en llamada”

De cualquier día en el que el hombre pudo llamar a una misión, definitivamente este no era el indicado. Steve vio sus opciones, no podía dejar a Tony sólo, quizá no fuera tan paranoico como Harry, el castaño era capaz de estar solo por un tiempo, pero ni él sabia cuanto duraría la misión y menos a que hora regresaría el azabache.

-Fury fue claro Cap, sin Harry, Tony no puede ir a misiones

El rubio lo sabia, estuvo ahí cuando el hombre lo dijo, fue su idea de hecho, pero solo porque sabia que sino lo decía ni Fury o Harry estarían tranquilos. Volteo a ver a Tony escuchando atento la lectura que Thor leía, algo de robótica parecía.

-Preparense

-Cap

-Tony vendrá con nosotros

-Pero…

-Romanoff no, ya dije, prepárense

-No puedes creer que va a…

-No, pero tampoco lo dejare aquí, además, estoy seguro JARVIS se asegurara de que no haga algo imprudente

“Tengo acceso al traje Capitán, cuidare del maestro Tony”

-Bien, esta resuelto, prepárense

La espía resopló antes irse a cambiar, Clint le dió una mirada insegura a Steve, volteando a ver a donde Tony se encontraba, asintió después de unos minutos yendo a alistarse.

-¿Estas seguro Cap?

-No, pero dame otra opción por favor

Bruce hizo una mueca, no es que tuviera alguna.

-Lo cuidaremos

-No Bruce, no podremos, no sin arriesgar la misión…pero, tengo fe en él

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Tu eres doctor, tu dime

-No soy esa clase de doctor y lo sabes

-No, pero has leído más libros de TEA y psicología que yo

-Me atrapaste ahí-subiendo sus lentes Bruce asintió-podría funcionar…creo que…realmente podría

“Cuidare del maestro Tony en todo momento, Capitán”

-Lo sé JARV, lo sé, doctor

Bruces soltó un suspiro y se encamino a la salida donde sabían un Quinjet los recogería.

-Thor, Tony, lamento interrumpir pero tenemos trabajo

-¿Iron man trabaja ahora?

-Si, vamos por tu armadura Tony…o mejor, ve y te veo afuera ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Capitán?

-No esta claro a que nos enfrentamos, pero por si acaso…podrías…

-¿Vigilar de Anthony?-el dios sonrió-si esta en problemas le aseguro estaré ahí

-Gracias Thor, vamos, el Quinjet llegara pronto

-Capitán, solo para aclarar ¿en donde será nuestra misión?

-Londres, a habido un llamado de auxilio, la ONU solicito nuestra ayuda

Natasha se levantó de su lugar, se dirigió a los controles y poco después Clint se levantó del asiento dejándole el puesto, Bruce negó, los pequeños golpecitos en su hombro llamaron su atención.

-Tony ¡Oh!-aceptó la esfera del chico-gracias

-¿Porqué estas triste?

Bruces parpadeó sorprendido ¿triste él?

-No estoy triste

La mirada evaluadora de Tony estuvo en él por unos minutos.

-Bueno

Clint tuvo que morderse la lengua evitando reír cuando Tony le arrebato (literalmente) la esfera a Bruce, regresó a su lugar junto a la armadura roja y dorada, un pequeño atornillador fue sacado de uno de los brazos del traje, el castaño se dirigió a una de las pantallas del jet.

-Ten cuidado Tony-Steve no pudo evitar hablar, conocía las capacidades del castaño pero aun se preocupaba, siempre lo haría

-Si puede quitar el molesto parpadeo de pantalla le regalare una caja de donas todo un mes

-Cuida tus palabras Clint-Steve sonrió-te quedaras pobre pronto

-Muy gracioso Cap

-El amigo Tony es un genio, apuesto podría mejorar esta nave él solo

-Dejemos los trabajos grandes para después quieren

-Steve tiene razón-Bruce apoyó

-¿Cuál es el plan a seguir?-Clint preguntó, una pantalla se desplegó frente a ellos

-De acuerdo con la información obtenida-Steve comenzó a explicar-hace tres meses ocurrieron varios atentados, aunque no fueron reportados como tal, después de eso se perdió todo contacto en Reino Unido, hace un mes la ONU recibió una llamada de auxilio, Francia reporto ataques terroristas dos meses atrás, se perdió contacto con ellos hace un mes exactamente, Belgica hizo un llamado, varios ataques en sus ciudades

-De acuerdo ¿cuál es nuestra misión?

-Entrar a Reino Unido, ir a Londres donde al parecer fue el comienzo de todo, investigar y ayudar

-A habido más ataques-Bruce observó

-Según los satélites han habido tres explosiones en el ultimo mes, Bélgica asegura han encontrado varios cuerpos en sus costas

-Entrar, ayudar y salir-Clint asintió-pan comido

-Tenemos permiso de actuar si es necesario, cualquier cosa para poner fin a lo que suceda

-¿Creen que sea una guerra?

-Guerra o no, hay que terminar con ello

-Anthony y yo podríamos asegurar el perímetro

Steve hizo una mueca, la idea no le agradaba, y la información que tenían no era suficiente.

-Podría ser útil, el Quinjet es demasiado grande y llamaría la atención

-Claro, como un traje rojo y dorado no lo haría

-Nat…

La espía se encontraba junto a ellos, el piloto automático estaba puesto.

-Stark será un estorbo Capitán

-No iba a dejarle sólo y además, es parte del equipo

-Iron man es parte del equipo

-Y por lo tanto Tony igual

-No

“Capitán”

El grupo brincó sorprendido cuando la voz de JARVIS se escucho por las bocinas.

-Pero qué…

“El maestro Tony logró instalarme en el sistema de SHIELD” las miradas se posaron el castaño, ahora tratando de abrir un panel del Quinjet “estoy descargando varios archivos y eh logrado acceder a los satélites, también puedo informar, el satélite Stark esta a su disposición”

-¿Satélite Stark? ¡Los Stark tienen un satélite propio!

“Tengo varias lecturas de energía desconocida” JARVIS continuo ignorando la sorpresa del grupo “realizando los análisis puedo decir que éstas coincide con la energía del maestro Harry”

-¿Qué cosa?

En esta ocasión hubo un silencio.

“El maestro Stark es un mago”

-¡Magia!-Tony se enderezó rápidamente-Harry es mágico

-¿Mágico? ¿qué?

-Eso explica muchas cosas

-¿Thor?

Steve estaba perdido, algo se le escapaba y no tenia idea de qué.

-Cuando vi al amigo Harry sentí una extraña energía proveniente de él, parecida a la de mi hermano, pero diferente, magia, Harry es un mago

-Eso no es posible…¿o si?

-Lo es, existen comunidades mágicas en la tierra, escondidas del resto de los que no tienen la capacidad de usarla, el amigo Harry debe ser un portador de esta, un mago ¡sorprendente!

-Eso significa…¿qué cosa?-el arquero se enderezó-¿vamos a luchar contra magos?

-Si lo que JARVIS dice es real-Steve negó-tenemos pocas posibilidades de ganar, no sabemos de lo que los magos son capaces

-Eso no es del todo cierto-Natasha señaló al castaño

-No

-El chico a de saber, al menos que sirva de algo

-¡Nat!

Steve detuvo a la pelirroja.

-Dije no

-Necesitamos información, y al parecer el único que la tiene es Stark, ya que lo trajimos que nos diga de lo que son capaces

-Natasha no

-¡Tenemos que saber algo! ¡Estamos a mitad de camino ¿qué piensas hacer, regresar?!

-Hay una razón por la que tanto Harry como Tony guardaron el secreto

-Y la hay-Thor intervino-las comunidades mágicas han estado ocultas después de la ultima cacería de brujas, los usuarios no mágicos temen a lo desconocido

-Si, pero ahora esa comunidad es la que aterroriza a las personas normales

El agarre en el brazo de la espía se cerró impidiéndole avanzar.

-Capitán

-Eh dicho que no

-Necesitamos información

-Lo que necesitamos es regresar y pensar en un mejor plan

-¡No podemos hacer eso!

-¡Solo piénsalo Natasha! lucharemos contra personas que pueden realizar magia

-No serán peor que Loki

-Debo corregirte, mi hermano no estaba usando todas sus capacidades, y hay una diferencia, Loki es un hechicero, no un mago, lo ocurrido en Alemania apenas fue una pequeña demostración

-Hechicero o mago, todos están igual de locos

-Nat es suficiente

“Capitán, el maestro Harry esta en llamada”

-¡Yo contesto!

-Tony no…

_-Capitán ¿en dónde diablos están?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	12. Enemigo

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.**

Harry estaba furioso y la única razón por la que no avanzaba y golpeaba al gran Capitán América era su hermano y Kistian. Conseguir un traslador para llegar al Quinjet de los Vengadores no fue sencillo, le debía un favor David, el maldito después de años finalmente consiguió que fuera a buscarle.

Su plan de ir por su hermano y regresar antes de la media noche falló cuando Tony se negó a irse. Ahora, ahora estaban a 2 horas de Reino Unido, el centro de la guerra y fuera de la seguridad de las barreras de Estados Unidos. Bien, maldición.

-Harry

-No-cortó-te pedí que lo cuidaras, y te encuentro aquí camino a una guerra en la cual Tony no debería estar

-Wow, espera ¿guerra?

-El mundo mágico esta en guerra-Kristian explicó-no me veas así Harry, es obvio que ya lo saben

-Espera, ¿también eres mago?

-Lo soy

-¿Y el coronel Rhodes?

-James no es un mago

-¡Eso no importa! Tenemos que dar media vuelta y ver si el ministerio nos deja pasar…

-No podemos, tenemos una misión

-Perfecto, les deseo suerte, pero lo que es mi hermano y yo estamos fuera

-Tú y tu hermano no irán a ninguna parte

-¡Harry no!

El azabache tenia un palo de madera en su mano apuntando a la pelirroja.

-Trata de detenerme

-Magia, Harry quiero estrellas rojas

-En este momento no Tony

Kristian volteó sorprendido, Harry nunca le negaba cualquier demostración de magia a su hermano.

-No es el momento Kris

-Harry…

-Como sea, vamos Tony, nos vamos

-Espera un momento no puedes…-Steve retrocedió con las manos en alto cuando el azabache le apuntó con la varita, no tenia idea de que podría suceder, y tampoco deseaba averiguarlo

-Tony…

-¡No!

-Maldita sea no estoy para…

-Carajo

Tony había avanzado arrebatándole la varita a su hermano y comenzando agitarla.

-Detente Tony

Luces azules y rojas comenzaron a salir de la varita, las luces del Quinjet parpadearon y hubo una leve sacudida, Harry aprovecho y logró quitarle su varita a su hermano.

-No es un juguete Tony, te lo eh dicho-el castaño frunció el ceño molesto-debemos irnos

“Maestro Harry, lamento informar que nos acercamos a una barrera de energía y hay individuos volando a los al rededores”

-Es demasiado tarde

El azabache maldijo.

-Si ese loco tiene a Inglaterra en su poder es casi imposible escapar de aquí

-No olvides Francia e Irlanda

-Debemos ir a Bélgica

-¿Estas loco? esta del otro lado Harry, hay que cruzar media Inglaterra, eso si no nos matan antes

Un golpe del costado izquierdo sacudió el Quinjet, Steve logró atrapar a Tony evitando que cayera.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Es tarde-Kristian saco de su chaqueta una varita, a diferencia de Harry esta era un poco más larga y color verdosa

-Espera ¿a dónde vas?-el azabache le detuvo

-No podemos quedarnos aquí, van a destrozar el Quinjet antes de llegar a tierra

-¡No vas a salir tú solo!

-¿Tienes un plan mejor entonces?

-JARVIS informe

“El escudo que colocó a bajado un 45% después del primer ataque, un hechizo más podría romperlo, los escudos contra armas son inútiles, nos encontramos a 15 minutos de la ciudad más próxima, Bath”

-Podría salir e ir…

-No-Steve detuvo a Thor-no sé toda la información pero supongo no somos rivales para ellos ¿me equivoco?

Kristian fue quien asintió, Harry parecía pensar en algún plan de escape, algo que les diera tiempo para huir…los pesados pasos de Iron man llamaron su atención.

-Yo distraigo

-Ni loco te dejo salir

-¡Harry!

-No

-Quizá sea la única…

-¡Eh dicho que no Kristian!

-¡Harry santo Merlín piensa! la armadura de Tony esta fabricada con metal mágico, eso agregando los hechizos de protección y defensa que le colocaste la convierte en nuestra mejor…

-¡Tony no es un arma y no voy a dejarlo salir!

-Dices que confías en Tony, dices que quieres que pueda ser capaz de vivir sin la necesidad de protección…¡déjale ir! de cualquier forma JARVIS no permitiría que le sucediera nada, ninguno de nosotros, pero déjale salir ¡Confía en Tony!

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Un nuevo golpe los sacudió.

“Capacidad de los escudos mágicos 20%”

-¡Harry!

Mirando a su hermano, Harry sabia Kristian tenia razón, pero era muy diferente dejarle ir y volar en una ciudad donde Iron man era el arma más poderosa, que dejarle salir y luchar contra magos locos.

-Puedo ayudar

Chocolate y verde esmeralda se encontraron, Harry tomo una respiración profunda.

-De acuerdo, pero ambos dos y Thor saldremos

-No lo habría dejado solo

-Será un placer luchar junto a ustedes-el dios ya tenia su martillo alzado

-Capitán, necesito que encuentren un lugar para aterrizar, que oculte el Quinjet y que este alejado de las ciudades, pero sobre todo, que este vacío

Steve asintió, trataban con un enemigo poderoso y Harry parecía el más adecuado para tener el mando.

-Estaremos en contacto-Clint les paso unos comunicadores-les informaremos cuando encontremos un lugar para aterrizar

Con la respiración contenida el grupo se mantuvo en silencio y quieto mientras observaban a los magos con ropas oscuras sobrevolar el área, un sudor frío recorrió a Harry al ver como uno de los magos se acercaba demasiado a la barrera que los cubría.

-¡No hay nada! ¡Están muertos!

-¡El muggle se fue al norte! ¡Yaxley lo esta persiguiendo, vámonos!

Cinco minutos después el grupo pudo respirar tranquilo, Kristian espero un poco más antes de finalmente soltar el hechizo.

-Eso estuvo cerca

-¿Cerca? si no fuera por Tony estaríamos muertos

-Si, y ahora quieren muerto a mi hermano

-Harry…

-Sabia que no debía dejarle

La risa del castaño se escuchó, Tony estaba junto a Bruce contando las hazañas realizadas, hazañas que ahora lo tenían en la mira de los mortífagos y muy poco, Harry estaba seguro, de su líder, el tal Voldemort. Las armas con las que contaba Iron man eran letales para los magos, 15 de los 30 del grupo de magos fueron asesinados por estas, 10 más después cuando los Vengadores se vieron en la necesidad de saltar del Quinjet, Tony llegó justo a tiempo.

-Creo…-Kristian se acercó por detrás-creo que esta bien

Y tal vez era cierto, Tony no solía ser tan…expresivo, en realidad él no hablaba mucho y…negando Harry trato de enfocarse en el problema. Debian salir de ahí, Ya.

-De acuerdo es suficiente, Tony voz interior

El azabache ignoró la dura mirada que Kristian le lanzó, Steve se acercó al castaño, de una de las pequeñas bolsas de su traje saco la esfera del castaño entregándosela, cabe decir Tony sonrió feliz.

-Bien-Clint miró al grupo-¿y ahora qué?

-Salir de aquí

-Claro, como no estamos en un país en guerra-masculló Kristian, el mago desvío la mirada cuando Harry volteó a verlo

-Tenemos que encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche e intentar contactarnos con Fury-Steve comenzó-el Quinjet esta deshecho y hay que…

-Hay que salir de aquí

-¡Bien!-Kristian estaba frustrado-ve y sal de aquí Stark, nosotros buscaremos un lugar donde descansar y buscaremos una forma de salir de este país sin poner nuestros cuellos en peligro, pero Tony se queda aquí ¿feliz? largo-el mago elevó una ceja esperando a que el otro se moviera-bien, entonces quédate y cállate, este no es tu terreno, continue Capitán

Convencer a Tony de no volar en la armadura no fue necesario, más interesado en ver el áreadonde se ubicaban.

-Según JARVIS-Thor observó el extenso terreno verde frente a ellos-había una villa al este

-Estamos entre Gastard y Lacock, a tres horas de esta ultima aproximadamente-Bruce sonrió, el mapa que Tony desplegó desde su traje era útil

-¿Qué otra tecnología tiene este traje tuyo Tony?-Clint preguntó, su rostro cerca del metal

-Basta Barton

Natasha le sujeto del arco alejándolo del castaño.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?

-Suficiente-Steve les detuvo-no es momento de discusiones

-Hable por usted Capitán, Stark en cualquier momento va a arruinar todo

-Continua por ese camino y veras quien arruinara las cosas, agente Romanoff

-Harry, Romanoff-Steve no podía creer como es que tenían que hacer esto ahora-no es el momento, cuando esos magos se den cuenta que era una ilusión lo que perseguían y no Tony, volverán y tendremos que tener un plan de ataque o…

-Creo, es demasiado tarde para eso

Sobre ellos cinco figuras oscuras se alzaban, montados en escobas y con varitas en mano apuntándoles, las mascaras de plata cubrían sus expresiones pero era obvio que disfrutaban haberles encontrado.

-Pero que tenemos aquí, ocho asquerosos muggles ¿no es así?

Harry rechino los dientes, su mano se cerró al rededor de su varita, invisible para los magos solo esperando el momento para atacar…a su lado Kristian se mantenía firme, no tenia su varita en mano pero por experiencia sabia era bastante hábil en cualquier duelo. Thor tenia a Mjiolnir esperando para atacar, Steve sujeto con fuerza su escudo y Bruce detuvo a Tony de disparar contra los magos.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si el sucio muggle es todo un dragón ¿eh chico?

-No queremos problemas

El arma de Natasha salió volando lejos de su mano, un hechizo golpeo lanzándola unos metros atrás.

-¡Oigan!

-¡Silencio asqueroso muggle!

El hechizo lanzado al rubio reboto en el escudo, el mortífago tuvo que hacerse a un lado evitando que le golpeara.

-¿Cómo…?

-Hagamos un trato-otro de los magos habló-entreguen al muggle que asesino a nuestros compañeros y sus muertes serán rápidas

-Pudrete

-Tú-el mago señalo a Harry-serás el primero en sufrir _¡Crucio!_

Como Harry había dicho, Kristian coloco un escudo evitando que la maldición le golpeara.

-Pero que sorpresa, así que no eres uno de ellos

-¡Asqueroso traidor a la sangre!

-Yo traidor-Kristian se burló-¿te has visto acaso?

- _¡Suffocatione interiit!_

Kristian apenas tuvo tiempo de saltar a un lado jalando a Clint, ambos cayendo al suelo.

-Es suficiente, amárrenlos y vámonos de aqui

Los cinco mortifagos levantaron sus varitas, Harry actuó, un hechizo de fuego maldito los rodeo, cuando éste finalmente se disipó los magos se encontraban inconscientes en el suelo y ni rastro de los seis muggles y los magos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n

**Author's Note:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


End file.
